ShapeShifters
by TheWalkingWolfChevy
Summary: Roxas is a lone shifter with a bad past and a teenage son, Sora. Settling down they think everything will be calm. Until the Beta of the town pack, Axel, notices them. A choice of relationships and friendships cause a battle between two rivaling packs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own characters

Sora's Pov : School Monday

My school life is nothing I can brag about or anything, because well nothing interesting happens to me. I don't care about all the who is dating who and the this person did that sort of things, because all I really cared about or needed was my dad, Roxas. He was banded from the pack I was born in only two days after I was born (I would tell you but it is not my story to tell, that's dad's job).

Anywho he raised me completely on his own without a hand of help from no one. Which to me is really amazing because I know it was hard and he always had time to do whatever I asked as a pup. O yeah in case you haven't figured it out by now me and dad are what you call "werewolves". The correct term is "shape-shifter" I hate it when people get us mixed up. Werewolves and Shape-shifters are different not the same thing. Werewolves have a tail and ears that they cannot hide on their human forms and can only change fully on a full moon. Now me and dad are shape-shifters which can change freely at any time day or night, year-round and we don't have a tail or ears on our human form. So yeah get it right not to sound mean or anything I just don't like being called what I am not.

"Mr. Strife" my teacher called apparently taking role. "Here" I replied as I lifted my head off my hands to look at her. Mrs. Tifa was actually a good teacher, she would make us learn but let us have fun doing it. But of course this "fun class" as I would call it is my favorite, each year we get to pick two "fun classes" and this year I choose wolf 101 and creative arts. And we all know wolf 101 is my favorite. All we have to do in this class is know how each and everything about the wolf. For example, how the organs work, the names of every bone, its traits, and you get the point. I grew up as a wolf so I already know everything because it was and still am curious about everything; my dad thinks I will die due to my curious nature. They should reconsider changing it to "curiosity killed the wolf" not "curiosity killed the cat".

"Now who knows what the two main groups of a wolf pack are" Mrs. Tifa asked. I raised my hand after looking around to see everyone either doesn't know or don't care.

She smiled at me "Yes Mr. Strife". "It's the alphas and the omegas, alphas are ranked higher and omegas are lower". "Correct, and do you know what a banished wolf from the pack is called?" she asked. "An outcast or a loner" I replied. "Correct" she said and looked around the room.

From my position at the back last seat I could see her eyes focused on Seifer who was bugging Hayner who was trying to pay attention. Victim sited I said mentally. "Mr. Sin why don't you tell me the reasons a wolf can be banished." She said looking at Hayner who sent a look that said thank you I was close to ripping him a new one.

"Uh….umm….they can be banished if they disobey the alpha" Seifer said not looking from Hayner's back. "That's actually a good answer Mr. Sin" she replied "anyone know anything else".

Riku's pov: Same

"They could have committed a type of treason or have mated without the alphas approval" I said after about 30 seconds of silence. "Thank you Mr. Raynear" she said to me and went back to looking for her next unsuspecting victim. When she goes into lecture about stuff that I myself know personally my mind wanders off. I look off to my right and my mind wanders about that brown headed boy named Sora. He answers questions the same way I do like he is a shape-shifter or something. I asked our pack leader Xemnas which is also my father about any other packs in the area and he said that the rivaling pack has no boy as I described to him. Dad knows what he is talking about so I believed him but I still can't get the thought out of my head.

(RING) the sound of the day being brought to a close shock me from my thoughts. I stood and packed my things pushing my silver bangs out of my face. I knew Axel was waiting for me outside like always. Axel is my best friend and also my dad's beta. Basically Ax is the boss when dad's not around or if he is way on important pack reasons. I throw my bag over my shoulder and walk slowly so I don't have to deal with all the glomps and giggles of girls in the hallway.

"God Riku I thought you got lost for a moment there" Axel said jokingly. "ya ax I thought that you go left after class not right" I said sarcastically.

"I was just jo-…." Axel's mouth fell open when he looked off behind me. "What Axel?" I say turning around towards where he was looking.

"Who is that blonde haired man" he asked. I looked where he was pointing and saw the blonde haired hugging Sora. "I don't know Sora's dad probably, let's go find out". "Hey Sora" I say walking up to him and the man.

"Hello Riku, what brings you over here" he says in an ignoring tone like he always does.

"I just came over to say hi and why do you always ignore me what did I do?"

"Nothing that is just my school self I am a totally different after school, right dad?" The blonde haired man laughed and rolled his eyes "yes". He looked like a blonde image of Sora. Same deep blue eyes, hair style, and tanned skin.

"Riku this is my dad Roxas and Roxas this is my classmate Riku". I held out my hand and he took it shaking it firmly "Hello Roxas" I said and he replied with a "hello Riku".

Axel's pov: same

"What are you staring at?" Roxas said in an agitated voice looking at me. I knew as soon as I seen Roxas and Sora that they are shape-shifters but have no clue of pack. I looked around to see if anyone was around to overhear.

"You were right Riku" I said.

"So you all are shape-shifters?" Riku questioned.

"Ya what of it?" asked Roxas.

"Just want to know your pack" I said trying to be nice.

"Well we don't just give out information to people" Sora said crossing his arms looking up at me. " i didn't ask you Sora" I said. "What is dads business is mine and mine is dads that is what we go by" he said in a low growl.

This is why I hate wolves that I cannot control, that are not under me. I can't force them to do or answer anything I ask…..i guess I can drop it for now. "Anyway I am Axel, A-X-E-L Got it memorized?" I said pointing to my temple.

"How could they not forget you Axel" Riku said with a grin on his face.

"Sorry to have to leave so early but I have to meet Reno" Roxas said to Riku "Sora wanta come?" he asked.

"Ya I have nothing better to do" Sora said. My mouth was hanging open I had a cousin named Reno and he said he had a boyfriend.

"Roxas is Reno your boyfriend?" I ask. This made him laugh out loud "Hardly, me and him are just close friends" he said still laughing "he probably just thanks that because of that little accident me and him had"

"Just so ya know" I said with a smile "Reno is my cousin".

"Really he never mentioned it, well bye Riku, Axel" he said shaking our hands. "bye" we said in return and he left.

Roxas pov: after meeting with Reno

The meeting with Reno was the same just best friends hanging out and talking nonsense. Me and Reno have been best friends since me and Sora settled here. He was the only friend I have that is my age. But I guess being a loner for 18 years will do that to ya. But I wouldn't change my life with Sora for anything. I asked him not to long ago if he was happy. He said he was as happy as he could be he said all he needed was me for the rest of our lives. Just so ya know shape-shifters are immortal unlike werewolves who don't stop aging. We stop aging at 21.

"Dad" my son's voice reached my ears.

"Yes?" I say turning to look at my sons wolf form. He was the same brown color coat as his hair is in human form and only a few centimeters shorter than my wolf form. He wore the same silver crown shape necklace on a silver chain around his neck like in his human form. We were taking a walk through the forest behind our house just to relax and talk like we do every day.

"You have that look again what is it?" he asked looking right at me.

"Wolves from all sides have spotted us they think we are here to fight".

"We come through here every day and we never had this problem" he said. "I know just let me talk all right?" I ask. " ya dad" he replied walking a little closer to me.

"What are you doing on our territory?" a black and silver wolf asked.

"We come through here every day and we have never had problems" I say. "Who are you?" the wolf asked. "None of your business" I say. The wolf laughed as 5 more wolves appear around us "you have some spunk".

"Let's kill them" a wolf with the weirdest pink coat I have ever seen said. "Lets" another blond one said. Suddenly me and Sora were being attacked in every direction. Me being able to read their moves I told Sora the ways to move easily just like we practice.

"BACK OFF NOW" a voice boomed making all the minds I was listening to freeze in place and thought. All of our attackers back off of us. I look over to Sora "are you alright?" I ask. He nods his head "ya dad I am fine all thanks to you". I turn my head to look at the wolf the voice boomed from. "Roxas, Sora is that you?" the red wolf asked walking right up to me.

Review if you think I should continue it or not


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Axel's pov : same

"BACK OFF NOW" I howled seeing that the pack was cornering what looked like 2 other shifters. I clearly told everyone do not attack any wolf that they come across, tell me and I will deal with it. And here they went attacking without my permission. I am going to have to punish everyone who was in on it. Everyone backed off as soon as they heard my voice; which I am thankful for I hate hurting my pack members. As soon as I showed up I smelt a newly familiar scent I became even more furious for a reason I am not sure of.

I walked right up to the blonde wolf "Roxas, Sora is that you?" I asked.

"Axel?" the blonde asked. "Yes?"

"Yeah it's us" Sora said.

"Are you hurt?"

"No".

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, seeing that in fact there was no injures to the two. "Everyone back to the clearing NOW" I growled looking around to make sure I knew who was in on it "Your punishment will be later, everyone know why?" "Yes" they mumbled and took off running to the clearing. "Are you sure that you are ok?"

"Yeah we are fine"

I looked over at Roxas who acted as if this happened every day, and then to Sora who was standing right beside Roxas, flank to flank looking around nervously. "Come on I will walk with ya" I said and Roxas took off walking ahead, Sora following.

"You don't have to Axel we are just fine" said Roxas not looking back at me.

I sighed and shook my wolf head side to side. "Is he always so independent?" I asked Sora as I fell into step beside him.

"He had to protect me by himself my whole life, so ya". I nodded turning back to look at Roxas. His tail was up slightly obviously still on high alert. His ears were still straight up turning at every little noise.

"Roxas, the only ones around here are the pack" I said trying to reassure him.

"I know but I'm just token back" he replied staring straight ahead.

"What you mean taken back?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me. "The past" he replied obviously not going to say more.

" Sora?" I turn to him. He shakes his head "that he will not even tell me"

"Sora, Roxas" I hear as I turn from Sora to look at Riku up ahead. "Are you all alright?" he asked looking at Sora. "Riku? Yes we are fine thanks to dad, thanks for the concern" Sora said not looking at the silver wolf as he walked passed.

"Why do act like you hate me Sora?" Riku asked as he fell into step on the other side of Sora not paying attention to Sora's back off growls.

"If my son says back off then do Riku" Roxas says turning towards us with a low growl of his own. Riku looked ahead at Roxas then back to Sora. He huffed and turned walking ahead of us "Ya coming?" he asked no one in particular. We all followed, as silence fell over us.

Roxas's pov: the next day

That really took me back. The fighting, blood, and of course death I have seen in my years as a loner. Being jumped from behind, to me is a low blow. If you don't face your opponent head on you are nothing but a coward, full of nothing but false-pride in taking down your enemy from surprise. Luckily I was still on alert from the run in from whose pack? Axels? From the way they all backed off from just the sound of his voice he has to be high ranking.

I have a feeling that I knew the wolf that jumped me. I hissed as I used my one free arm to hop up in my truck to go pick Sora up from school. Sora being the worry child he is made me go the emergency room after it happened and they wrapped my shoulder up so tight that I can't move the other arm. When I find out who tore up my shoulder they will rue the day they were born.

Pulling into the school parking lot 15 minutes before school even let out, I sighed seeing Axel standing beside his truck looking at me as I parked a spot ahead of him.

"Hey Roxas" he said walking up to me as I slid from the seat of the high up truck.

"Hello Axel" I replied not rally wanting to talk. I watched as his eyes rolled over me and stop at my shoulder. Guess it wasn't a good idea to wear a white shirt with no sleeves. "What are those bandages for? It wasn't the packs doing was it?" he asked with an angry tone.

"No Axel it wasn't your packs or whoever's pack it is"

"I am the Beta not the alpha." He answered my unasked question "So what did that to your shoulder?" he asked again

"It is none of your concern Axel. Don't worry about me it was just a little….complication on the way home"

He growled "I can smell the trace of another shifter on you and it's not Sora. So I know something happened."

"Your right it was another shifter, so what of it?" I said. I watched as his hands clutched into fists by his sides. He closed his eyes and I guess counted to ten before he said "Roxas it wasn't my pack, so that means that a shifter was in the territory uninvited and I need to find out who it is"

"I don't know who it was but I could tell by the size it was a male and it had a dark silver coat." I said and his eyes went wide "Kind of like Riku's but dirtier?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute "Ya I think so" I replied. He looked towards the school "Riku is not going to like this at all."

Confused I looked up at him for the first time today "Riku? What does Riku have to do with me being jumped?" He looked from the school back to me "I have a feeling about who it was" he paused sniffing the air. "Well tell me I am not getting any younger" I said anxious to know who it was so I could rip them apart.

"Riku's older brother….Shephiroth"

I growled as the name left his lips. It better not be the same guy I am thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own characters

Riku's pov: at school

"Come on Riku everyone is going out tonight and you never come with us" the redhead panted as she ran faster to keep up with my pace around the gym. My gosh can't anyone just leave me alone for one class. "Kiari I have important things to do after school, ok? If I didn't I would" I said not even out of breath. She might be a lifelong friend of mine, but she doesn't know I am a shifter. Her knowing I will not say anything more just huffed and kept running.

At first it was difficult to learn how to run at a normal human pace, but now it was simple. I looked ahead of me to see Sora running like always, by himself a lot faster than everyone else. I could tell he was trying to be normal, looking around to see if he was running the right pace or not. I guess him being a loner he had to run for his life multiple times, never keeping a normal pace. I sped up until I was running in sync with him leaving Kiari in the dust. He looked up at me with that same emotionless look he always has "What you want Mr. Raynear?" he asked me looking back ahead of us, he also not out of breath.

"Sora my name is Riku, call me Riku" I said looking down at his spiky brown hair that never moves as he runs. Must be a gene thing because Roxas's is the same way, just mostly to the side.

"I only call friends by their names" he said jumping over a basketball that rolled into his path, never making a noise as he lands.

"We are friends" I say looking ahead of me. What do you mean we are not friends I have known you since your first day here.

He shook his head slightly "We are not friends, we are high school acquaintances" he says as we stop running, finishing our 30th lap around the gym. I look around to see everyone else still running and the gym teacher comes over to us.

"Boys if you are done ya can go get dressed and do what you want for the next" she looks at her watch "40 minutes" she finishes and walks off to gripe at some kid who quite running before finishing. I look back to where Sora was standing moments before to find him gone. Looking around curiously to see where he went without me noticing, I saw him heading towards the locker room. How the hell did he get over there so fast….duh he is a shifter I thought, mentally facepalming myself I should know that. I followed after him.

Riku's pov after school

I walked out the schools main door seeing Axel give me a look that could only mean one thing…..my brother. I picked up pace seeing Roxas look towards school at me then back to Axel. "What is he up to?" I asked getting straight to the point I hate beating around the bush.

Axel looked at me "It appears that your brother jumped Roxas and Sora after the confrontation with the pack last night" he said looking at Roxas and I did too seeing why. He had his shoulder wrapped up with bandages.

"Are you alright Roxas, what about Sora?" I asked now angry because Shephiroth has hurt people.

"I am fine Riku and I pushed Sora out of the way he only got me, though he is still a little shaken up about it". I sighed in relief that they were not severely hurt. "Plus" Roxas added "I know Shephiroth's fighting style and no I am not telling you how I know, so I only got away with this" he said lifting his shoulder slightly and hissing out.

"Come on dad lets go home and get you bandaged back up" Sora said walking passed me "I'll drive I know it hurts". I watched as Roxas smiled at his son "Thanks but can you drive the truck home" he looked around "I'm going to run and loosen it up so most of the pain will be as bad as it will get."

"Dad" Sora said "that will put you in even worse pain."

"I know but I have to stay on my toes with him around" Roxas said turning towards the woods. "Alright dad but please be careful" the brown haired boy carefully hugged his father. "Have been my whole life" he replied running into the woods. Axel called me over to whisper in my ear, not looking at me but at Roxas's retreating form.

"Riku follow Sora home because I know you want to and make sure he gets there safe and I am going to follow Roxie" he said. I nodded and headed towards Axel's truck and followed Sora to his house.

Roxas pov : in the woods.

As soon as I was far enough from the tree line I changed in my blonde-gold wolf. Standing there putting weight on my front right leg, only to feel the pain in my shoulder get even worst. "I've had worse from him" I said out load and started running. I jumped fallen logs and flowing streams, pushing myself to go faster. If I didn't I would be weak. I wouldn't be able to protect Sora. Suddenly an evil, familiar, laugh erupted around me. I stopped in my tracks knowing well who it was… Shephiroth. I looked to my left to see the dirty silver wolf about 20 yards from me.

"Hello Roxas, long time no see"

I growled at him. "ya for you, I was too busy recovering from your cowardly attack"

The wolf turned its head to the side as if he had no idea what I was talking about, but that smirk says otherwise. "My Roxas are you talking about my marking gone wrong?" I look at the eyes of grey and what was in between them made me smile.

"Looks like that scar between your eyes still has your brain messed up because no way in hell would be your mate. I put that scar there so you would remember that last time we had this conversation" I laughed out not intimidated in the least by the growl he let pass his lips. "O Shepy I have a question, how come you got kicked out of your pack and then go and team up with my friend Reno?" I smiled even more when he growled at his nickname I gave him.

"I have my reasons for being kicked out and Reno struck a deal with me"

"You mean the deal of becoming 2nd alpha if you can get me to be your mate because of my powers right? Yeah bet you thought I didn't know that well I have sources" I said turning my back towards him. he lunged at me, I side stepped as he fell on his face wolf teeth snapping at dirt. I always knew he had a dirty mouth…. huh I made a funny I thought to myself. While he was spitting out dirt distracted for a second I jumped on his back raking my razor blade sharp claws down his back. "Payback for my shoulder" I said as I grabbed for his throat, better just to kill him now.

Suddenly a pain shot through my back leg, letting go of the throat between my teeth to turn around to fine Reno in his wolf form ripping my leg to shreds. Everything happened so fast before I knew it I was on the ground with another wolf standing over top of me, growling at the two other shifters. I looked from side to side at the huge paws beside my head, they were red in color, but I didn't know if it was the wolf's color or the blood from my leg. I didn't have to look at it to know it was bad.

I changed into my human form to see the extent of the damages, but didn't move because I didn't want to scare the wolf above me. I looked between the two font legs of the wolf overhead to see Shephiroth and Reno run off. Neither I nor the wolf moved for many minutes, but he made the first move. Walking over me and turning around to look down at me. Now able to see his face I saw two upside down triangles under each jade green eye, knowing it was Axel. "Axel…" I breathed out and his ears perked at his name. I watched as he looked down at my leg and growled and he changed into his human form.

"Roxas I am going to take you to see Marly he is the healer of the pack he can fix you right up and no you don't have a choice" he said picking me up bridal style, surprisingly not hurting my leg. Knowing I couldn't move on my own I just huffed and let him carry me. Then it hit me I just got betrayed by my only real friend. That stung just a little bit, now I have no friends and two acquaintances, Axel and Riku. Plus, the only one I really need Sora.

"Rox put a smile back on your face please" Axel's voice said snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up only to find his face only inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face before I turned my face away from him, now feeling it on my neck. "Can I ask about the Shephiroth thing?" he asked after a few minutes of running through the woods. He did kind of save me but it's not really his business.

"Since you saved me almost once you can ask one question as my thank you" I said. I felt him laugh, it vibrating in his chest, giving me this weird feeling.

"Alright then what I want to know is the whole thing and don't leave a single detail out" he grinned as he said this. Damn….. I should have been more specific, but I guess being a beta he has to know how to get questions fast. "I'll tell you after I am fixed up alright?" I said.

He nodded "I understand" he said as we walked up to a house, I guess it was this Marly fellow he said that will fix me up. I hope so you can only pretend the pain is not there for so long. Axel didn't bother knocking apparently because he just used his foot to open the screen door and kicked open the wooden door that was slightly ajar.

"Marly get in here now or he will bleed on your carpet" he yelled and started laughing as a pink haired man came flying around the corner on wooden floor….. lets just say that he didn't make the turn. Instead he went sliding farther down the opposite hallway sideways. We heard a thunk and a "Axel he better not even think about bleeding on my carpet I just had it redone from the last one"

Axel laughing even harder shifter me a bit, making my leg move slightly. I let out a small groan hopping not to be heard, but as always my luck is just not there and Axel hears. "Sorry Rox sorry" he said looking down at me "Ya alright?" he asked.

Really? Did I look like I was alright to him? I mean my leg looks like I got in a fight with a grizzly and lost. I could pass out any second from blood loss. "Other than my leg losing blood faster than a human to a vampire, so I will die, I am just fantastic" I say sarcastically "and quit calling me Rox my name is Roxas"

"Alright Roxas lets fix that" Marly said taking me from Axel.

"Axel call Sora and tell him I will be back around 4:30" I yell and throw my cell phone at him as Marly carries me into a room that looked like a dr.'s office. I have a feeling that I will be screaming in a few seconds, not able to call my probably worried son.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Imwolves – Shape-Shifters that live forever and heal faster than normal Shifters

Sora's pov: driving home

I worry about my dad, especially when he is hurt. Even if he is badly injured he just shrugs it off as it were a paper cut. I had to almost physically drag him the emergency room after he was jumped. He complained the whole time about hospitals being 'bottomless money holes' I had no idea what he meant by this, so I asked what exactly it was. He said "just think about it. You get hurt you go to the hospital and they fix you up then send you to someone else, then they send you to someone else and ect. The more people you are sent to the more money they get out of ya."

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the truck started to tell me I have a call from dad. I reached up and hit the answer button on the rearview mirror, seeing that this same truck has been on my tail the entire time. "Hello" I said a little confused that dad would use his phone out in his wolf form.

"Sora is that you?" a voice I had to think about for a minute said.

"Axel? Uhh….why do you have my father's phone?" I asked suddenly worried and curious. Why would Axel have dad's phone?

"Sora…Roxas kind of got in a fight."

I slammed on the brakes making the truck behind me do the same as I comprehended what Axel said.

"How? With who? How do you know? Where is he?" I asked so fast I thought he wouldn't be able to understand it.

"He come across someone. His name is Sephiroth. I know because I followed him. He is at Marly's house getting fixed up; he should be fine by tomorrow." I pulled over to the side of the road and killed the engine making the call end. I got out while hitting the lock button and I jumped the guard rail, and then ran down the hill. Dad is hurt and it would take forever to write down directions. The fastest way right now is my wolf forms nose.

After running about 2 miles into the woods I changed, putting my muzzle in the air I sniffed for my dad. The only scents of him I could get were old ones, from where he ran through here the other day. I need to run to the school and start from there. Turning around I just about had a heart attack, I saw Riku standing there looking confused. I never heard him… but I was never good at doing two things at once.

"Sora what are you doing?" he asked. As if I could talk back to you I thought shaking my wolf head back and forth, I just started running towards the school. "Sora what are you doing?" I heard as I looked to my right at Riku's Silver wolf. "Raynear I am in a hurry so please leave me alone" I said. He was quiet after that but didn't leave. I saw the school so I turned into the woods were my dad went and found his scent along with I think Axel's. So Axel was following my dad, kinda creepy but if he saved him then I guess it is alright.

We ran for miles til the scent of blood hit my nose, I cringed it up at the smell. A few seconds later I stopped at a pool of blood and hoped it wasn't my dad's. "Sora is this…" he trailed off as I ran in the direction of Roxas's scent.

Riku must have knew where Axel took Roxas because he ran ahead of me and for once I followed. We came to a house where Axel was standing outside. I ran up to him and he looked at me "Inside Marly is still working on him just wait out here" he said. I changed and he handed me Roxas's cell phone "Here he threw this at me and said call you and tell you not to worry but you hung up before I could tell ya" he laughed.

"What exactly happened Axel?" Riku asked before I could

His face suddenly became angry "Roxas was running and Sephiroth showed up and Roxas started saying something about last time they meet and….." he paused for a minute "Something about Sephiroth marking him." I let out a small growl as I heard that name. I hate that man. Roxas has only told me a few things about him but they were all bad.

"You know something Sora?" Axel asked looking at me with still angry face.

"I do but it is not my story to tell" I say looking at the ground. I hate when people ask about something I know, but don't know if I should tell.

"I understand I just …..I don't …I want to help, but I don't want to pry" Axel said starting to pace with his hands on his head.

A pink haired man walked out onto the porch. "Hey Red" he yelled "Roxas is done you all can come in now." Axel let a short growl at what I guess was a nickname but muttered a "ok and thanks" out as he walked past the man. I walked onto the porch "Im Marluxia in case you are wondering" he said holding out his hand.

I smiled up at him "Im Sora, Roxas's son nice to meet you Marluxia." I said shaking his hand and following after Axel.

"Dad!" I yelled as I saw him sitting on the couch and dropped down beside him. He looked annoyed with his arms crossed over his bare chest. I could see the bandages have been wrapped up again.

"What are you doing here Sora? I told Axel to call you and tell you I was alright." He said looking passed me with a scowl. "Hey I called but someone was in such a hurry to get here they hung up before I could finish" Axel said holding up his hands "man if looks could kill I would be dead on the floor right now."

Roxas pov

You would be more than died. I thought to myself but Sora must have known because he started laughing.

"Roxas what was that whole marking gone wrong conversation about?" Riku asked. I looked up at him I opened my mouth to say 'it is none of your business' but I remembered that Riku is Sephiroth brother "I don't want to talk about it" is what came out instead.

"Dad I want to know too, everything you have told me is bad but it is only bits and pieces. I want to know it all." I have been putting off telling Sora, but I hate the story. I honestly have no idea how to even start. I don't know if I should start at meeting Sephiroth or my life story.

"Want me to start at my life in the last pack or meeting Sephiroth?" I asked. Might as well get the story over with so me and Sora can leave, maybe to a new town.

"I wanta hear about your pup years" Sora said suddenly happy, like a kid on Christmas morning. I couldn't help but smile at him. I looked over at Riku he was staring at Sora with a smile also on his face. He turned and saw I was looking at him and he looked away from my gaze.

"Not to interrupt or anything but I need to get ready for my date tonight" Marluxia said coming back into the living room. He stopped infront of me "you are fine to change, but no fighting or running. Leg is not strong enough for that yet, man I love you imwolves."

"Imwolves?" Axel exclaimed

"Ya" I replied "problem with that" Duh…how else do you think I recovered so fast.

"Not really me and Riku are both ones"

I turned to Marluxia "Thanks again if you ever need anything come find me I owe you one." I got up and threw my shirt back on and walked out the door Sora on my heels.

"You going to tell me on the walk home?" Sora asked still excited.

"No I am going to tell you on the walk back to the truck that I bet you left on the side of the road somewhere am I right." I laughed at his smile that said that I indeed was right. We changed and walked into the woods.

"We are coming too" said Axel "because Riku left my truck with yours." Of course what a coincidence of that happening. I didn't say nothing because I couldn't stop them from picking up there truck. Man this is going to be a long walk home.

"Alright" I started "My mom and dad were loners. Dad ran from his pack and mom from hers they met and had my brother 4 years before me, his name is Cloud. Then I came along, Cloud loved me as I did him. We were inseparable, even look alike I am just a smaller version of him, other than age we could be twins." I stopped and pawed at the dirt remembering my brother. "I don't even know if he is alive."

No one said anything so I continued and started walking again. "He was popular with everyone, but was always with me even if his boyfriend, Leon was over. When I was 12 Sephiroth showed up and started causing problems, no matter how many times he was chased he came back for Cloud. Leon was getting fed up, so he suggested him and Cloud leave, but Cloud being so attached to me wanted me to come. Back in the pack until you were 18 you belonged to the pack. They put up with it two more years and left without me because I was still property of the pack. He promised to come back in a few years."

"Then how come he didn't?" Sora asked

"Not done yet" I said. "When he left Sephiroth did. I became best friends with the Alpha's daughter Xion. Was until I turned 18 and by then I found out I didn't like girls, but the alpha didn't like that. Xion took a liking to me and I flat out told here I didn't like her that way and she ran to daddy. He confronted me and said I will mate with her if she liked me that much and my parents agreed. I said no and he….." I trailed off.

"What Dad?" Sora asked knocking his flank against mine.

"I felt horrible as my alpha I have obeyed all my life held me down as Xion did that to me. I felt sick my best friend did that to me. Knowing that I now have a kid I didn't want him to grow up without a father so I stayed around. During those nine months I was freaking out I was only 18. Sora was born and for some reason Xion didn't like Sora so her and her father kicked me and Sora out and, my parents couldn't do anything about it. A 19 year old with a newborn kid, I did anything I could to buy stuff for Sora. Along the third year with Sora I came across Sephiroth again and, me now being older I looked just like my brother."

"He followed you as if you were Cloud" said Axel from beside me. I nodded as I looked down at my reflection in the stream we were passing over.

"That is pretty much it up until now, except meeting Reno my now ex best friend"

Axel's pov

I hate Riku's brother more than ever now. I even hate my own cousin more now. I look over at Roxas who is looking into the stream, he looks about to cry and hit something at the same time. Turning away I saw Riku and Sora run up the hill, Riku saying something about let them be for a minute. Roxas is still looking at the ground where he stopped and changed back into a human. I did too and I don't know what came over me as I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Axel…." He trailed off as I pulled away but still had my arms securely around his waist. I laughed at the light blush starting to creep across his cheeks.

He looked up at me with a scowl and tried to get out of my grasp. I just tightened my grip "Axel let go".

"No, just look at me" I said wanting to see those bright blue eyes I have yet to see without anger or hatred. He did and we just looked at each other. It seemed like he was slowly getting closer to me, I could feel is breath against my face. I felt his arms that were trapped against my chest wound around my neck. This made me wonder if he wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss him. His eyes slipped closed when we were about an inch apart. I know now that he does want it; why else would he close his eyes and move closer? I was just about to put my lips to his when "COME ON YOU SLOW POKES" was yelled from the road making Roxas jump back away from me.

He stared at me for a second then turned to walk up the hill, muttering something about stupid leg and redheads. I laughed and followed him up the hill and I couldn't help where my gaze kept landing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters.**

**Note: Sorry for being late updating, one friend was saying I should do this and change that and another saying keep it the way it is. I just growled at them and added the things they suggested. Sorry If it seems confusing and short…friends what would I do without them =^.^=**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's Pov: one week later <strong>

I still can't believe what happened to dad. I mean how can an alpha do something like that to loyal pack member? Anywho I don't need to think sad thoughts, I am happy where I am and so is dad. I need to think of what to draw for the art show in a month, the theme is family. I am going to do something with wolves because they are pack animals, but how many and positions has my mind reeling with ideas. I looked over my shoulder away from the drawing of a wolf I was absent-mindedly drawing when I heard the door open to the library only I was accompanying. I sighed as Riku walked in and sat down right in front of me and put his bag in the chair beside him.

I didn't say nothing, just went back to my wolf drawing. Let's make this wolf lean slightly on this one in a loving jester I thought to myself and started drawing a slightly larger wolf beside the finished one. "Sora what are you doing?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I am trying to think of a good pose to put the wolves for a family scene for the art show" I said crumpling up the paper and throwing it into my bag saying "That looks like crap I need reference." I have never been able to draw a decent picture without looking at something. I cannot Google reference because I could never find one with the right pose.

"Reference? Just use Google" he said.

"Can't would not be able to find the right pose once I figure out one." We sat in silence for a few before it hit me. Roxas! Dad can turn into his wolf form and pose the poses and I can take a picture, then add all the poses together in my picture. Genius!

"Sorry Riku I have got an idea have a nice day" I said standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder. I got home in record time and practically dragged dad out of the house, towards the clearing in the woods behind the house.

"Sora where are we going?" he asked.

"To the clearing I am doing a wolf family drawing and you are going to be my wolf model. I will take pictures of the poses and then put them together in the final drawing ok?" I said finally to the clearing. "I have ideas but can't decide. A is two kid wolves, one is in a kind of pouncing pose at the other who is just kind of ignoring the other. One of the adult wolves is looking down at them while the other is staring lovingly at the other. B is the one of the-" I was cut off with my father's hand over my mouth "son ill just change and do a bunch of poses and you can choose k?" he said and changed after I nodded to his suggestion.

As I hit the camera button on my cell I heard a snap and turned around quickly. "Dang I was going to scare you" said Riku. "Leave Riku I am busy" I snapped "If I don't do this now I will forget. Right dad?" The blond wolf nodded and rolled his eyes as Axel walked into view.

I ignored them "Dad pretend you are leaning on another wolf slightly and look up loving at them." He did, but needed to lean more "Lean more dad" He shot me a glare that said 'If I do I am going to fall over'.

"If you want another wolf just have Axel change" Riku suggested. How come I didn't think of that before? I looked over at dad who was shaking his wolf head.

"Come on dad for me?" I asked giving him my puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku pov: Leaving the library<strong>

That was useless. I tell Axel not to come pick me up after school because I knew Sora was staying after and I wanted to talk to him. But not ten minutes later he says he has an idea and leaves. Sighing I glance at my watch 3:33, guess I can go home and lounge around until my night shift tonight.

Walking into my house I once again see that dad is gone, in fact I see more of Sora than my dad these days. Then again since my ex-brother showed up again, it is to be expected. I want to kill Sephiroth with my own hands, like he tried with me, but lets not get into that story right now. Suddenly my cellphone was going off, I dig it out of my back pocket and without looking at the caller ID, answered it "Hello."

"RIKKKUUUU! You actually picked up this time!" a excited female voice said. Man I should have looked at the caller ID.

"What is it Kiari?" I asked the redhead "I am busy"

"Riku you always say that! Any way I am calling because a bunch of us are going out tonight and want you to come!" I could hear other's screaming come on Riku in the background.

"No I have homework to do" I lied

"We are seniors graduating in less than a month we don't have homework and we are already halfway to your house so be ready!" she yelled and hung up before I could answer. I looked at my watch again and thought Axel should be on his routine run around our territory, probably the west side. I lock the door and run into the woods, ill just run the territory with Axel.

"Axel there are people in the clearing, I think its Sora and Roxas" I say hearing familiar voices.

"It is I know Roxas's scent anywhere" he laughed

"You like Roxas don't you" I stated more then ask as I walk towards the clearing. "Like, like like, and Love are three totally different things and you are not one to talk." Dang Axel knows me to well I thought as I see Sora telling something to Roxas in his wolf form.

I creep up behind him and purposefully snap a twig, because he has yet to notice me. "Dang I was going to scare you" I said and he turns and snaps "Leave Riku I am busy, if I don't do this now I will forget. Right dad?" I watch as Roxas rolls his eyes when Axel walks into view.

"Dad pretend you are leaning on another wolf slightly and look up loving at them, Lean more dad." Roxas looked as if he would fall over if he leaned any more without support, then an idea hit me "If you want another wolf just have Axel change."

Roxas shook his huge wolf head as soon as the words left my lips. Sora on the other hand seemed to like the idea "Come on dad for me?" Sora asked in what I guess was his kid voice. Roxas must have a soft spot for that voice because he looked down at the ground then back up and nodded. I looked back at Axel who was changing forms and sent him a look that says 'you owe me one' and he nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel pov: present<strong>

I cant think of nothing then how me and Roxas left off the other day. "Don't try anything" Roxas warns as I sit beside him. I hate that he is not comfortable around me so I don't add the comment I was going to and ask "How is your leg doing Roxas?" He seems put back that I didn't comment and says "All healed thanks to Marluxia, not even a scar, thanks for asking."

"Your welcome"

"Alright dad lean on Axel and look up lovingly" Sora says. I watch as Roxas moves closer mumbling and leans on me where I barely feel it and he looks up at me, hate in his eyes. "Alright on three" Sora says and as he says two Roxas changes completely. His body goes from tense to relaxed and his eyes soften from hate to a hooded, loving look. But as soon as the camera clicks he leans away from me.

"Alright that was amazing, now lay down and Axel put your head on Roxas's neck." Roxas lays down first, then me beside him. I put my head on his neck, inhaling his scent. A mixture of the woods, colon, and I don't know what else. Before I know it the picture was done and moving to another pose.

After lots of pictures later Sora says that should be good and, we can leave know. "I have nothing better to do so ill hang with you all for a while" Riku says. "Umm no me and dad are watching our show when we get home" and grabs Roxas's arm and pulls towards their house.

"Sora's right you wouldn't like it anyway" Roxas said over his shoulder. "What is it?" I ask.

"Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi!" Sora said happily "I love the story line"

"I know" says Roxas "I feel for poor Ritsu"

"May I come watch with you?" I asked

"Me too" said Riku

"Why would I let you two into our home?" Roxas asked

"Cause you know that we will not leave" I say

"Alright you can stay for a few episodes, then your leaving." I smile at Roxas, thinking to myself this is my chance to talk to him and we will see where it goes from there.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own charactors.

Note: Sorry for such a long wait. I had surgery and couldn't get to my computer. Again sorry anyway here it is and I will try to update sooner.

"I can't wait for the next episode" Sora jumps up from his place on the floor "My gosh Ritsu you like him get over it already and kiss him."

"Sora calm down that's what adds to the story, one that admits feelings and one that don't, Dramatic" Riku says from the floor beside him.

"Still, if you have feelings for someone just come out and say it, make it is so much easier" Sora says crossing his arms and Riku looks up at him with an indescribable face. I hear a small laugh and look over to see Roxas covering his mouth, trying to hide it. "What's so funny over there?" I ask.

"Riku's face was hilarious" he laughed again not bothering to hide it "anyway if I was Ritsu I would have already admitted I liked him."

"Why?" I asked, curious to why Roxas liked this Takano character.

He rolled his eyes "It's quite obvious it's one of those first loves you never forget cases. It's destiny that they became neighbors and co-workers."

"And you can't forget the I'm the boss and your below me, dominating attitude Takano has that you love dad" Sora said laughing. I looked to Sora to Roxas, so Roxas likes a dominating attitude. "So Rox likes a man in charge" I smirk at him. His face became red and he said "Axel call me that again and you will not be able to call yourself a man"

"Is that a threat Rox?"

"No it's a promise" he said getting up "Im going to get water anyone want anything." He got no reply from Riku and Sora, who were bickering again, shrugging he walked down the hallway. I followed after him, so I could talk to just him.

"Roxas I have a question, will you answer it?" I asked and he just shrugged and went to the fridge. "Its about the other day. Walking back to our trucks, ya know at the bottom of the hill when I hugged you." I saw him stiffen slightly as he closed the fridge "uhh..ya what about it?"

"If we wouldn't have been interrupted, would you have actually let me kiss you?" I asked leaning on the counter, crossing my arms in front of Roxas. He just stared at the floor "at that particular moment, yes because that was a weak moment" he looked up at me.

"Just a weak moment, nothing else?" I stared right back, not letting green leave blue. It took him a second to answer.

"Yes because letting my guard down like that is suicide for us loners. One moment is all they need….you wouldn't understand" he replied turning his head away from me. Not understand…he doesn't know how wrong he is.

"Roxas I do understand on some levels" I said and watched his head snap back to look at me. "What do you mean on some levels?"

"I guess since I know your story I'll tell you mine. I was born here, but both my parents were killed when I was only a year and a half old by well… no one is really sure. I was still part of the pack, just no parents to raise me and this was when the pack was still forming, so the only one family I had left was my cousin Reno. They got ahold of him living in a former pack and asked him to transfer to this one to help raise me and he happily did. He wasn't happy when I turned 18 because Xemnas asked me to be beta and I accepted. Reno started to pick fights with me and then other members. It was the last straw when he started to fight with Riku, that was when he was banned. I was a wreck when he was banned, wouldn't eat, sleep, anything. Eventually everyone helped me through that, but when he hurt you I honestly thought I was going to kill him."

"Why would you kill your cousin over me?" he asked a minute after I finished.

"Roxas" I stepped the small five feet between us until we were just inches apart "I consider you a very close friend even though we have only known each other a short time. I just want to protect you and Sora from danger, because I have feelings for you" I put my hands on the counter on either side of him. I could feel his body tense up "Roxas I'm not going to force you or anything"

"I know, but I can't let my guard down and get into anything like this. I have to protect Sora, be ready to leave here if we need to" he said putting his hands on my chest and pushing me away. I moved back as he ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair and walked out of the kitchen.

Later that night

"Hey Axel I want us both to go speak to dad" Riku said as we walked through the woods. "K, why?"

"I want Sora and Roxas to join the pack; I know my dad will agree because in a month you will be moved to alpha."

I sighed, I almost forgot that Xemnas will be going away to visit old friends for a while. "I know, but we need a good reason for wanting them to join" I looked over at him.

"Easy, Sora is starting to come around to being a good friend and you have feelings for Roxas" he said moving some silver strands out of his face.

"Alright, lets go talk to Xemnas" I said heading towards Riku's house.

"Dad can we talk to you?" Riku asked sitting down on the couch beside him. I sat in the chair beside the couch.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Well sir Riku and I have two friends we want to join the pack"

He looked over at me "New members? Who are they?"

"My friend Sora and his father Roxas"

"They are the loners you talked about?" he asked

"Yes sir"

"Why do you want them to join?"

"Sora is becoming a good friend to Riku and I have feelings for Roxas, sir"

Xemnas didn't say anything for a little while, and then replied "As long as they do not cause problems and you will not regret it, I see no problem. We need more night watchers, so put them on there, ok?"

"Yes dad thank you"

"Thank you sir" I replied "Riku see you tomorrow" I waved and left for my house.

Roxas pov

Where the hell did I put the bucket? I asked myself looking through the garage. It's a really nice day outside, perfect for washing my truck and I can't find the bucket. Well there is only one other place I haven't looked. Opening the cabinet I laughed of course the last place I look is where it's at. I put the soap in the bottom and carried it out to the truck.

I took my shirt off; I hate wearing a wet shirt and filled up the bucket then started washing. I walked to the other side, to wash a tire when suddenly I was covered in water. I looked up to see Axel smirking back at me, the once filled bucket empty. I took the hose in my hands, putting it on the shower setting, stood up.

"Hey Roxas, ya look a little wet there" he said. He was lucky the nice weather had me in a good mood.

"Hey Axel what is that?" I pointed behind him, he turned around and I soaked him. He jumped as the cold water connected with his skin "ROXAS!" he yelled tearing off his shirt as I started laughing.

Axel pov

"ROXAS!" I yelled stripping off my now water-logged shirt. That water is freaking cold! I turned back to find him laughing at me. "You think that's funny?" I asked and grabbed the hose out of his hand, then started spraying him. He took off running from the spray, dropping the hose I chased after him.

"What was that for?" he asked stopping back by the truck. I smiled at him "what's the need for a reason?" He rolled his eyes "You seem to happy today, for some reason."

"I am because I want to ask you something"

"O god, do I even want to ask?"

"Yes"

"Well what is it?" he asked washing the truck off with the hose.

"Would you want to join my pack?" I asked

"You mean Xemnas's pack" he stated turning around to look at me.

"Technically yes, but in a week Xemnas is going away for a while to visit old friends and me being beta I'm going to be moved up to alpha because Riku's 'not ready' as his dad says."

"No, it would put too many in danger if we did, plus Sora i-" Roxas started, but I cut him off "Riku is talking to him at school today"

"Man, how you know I was going to say that?"

"I have to think ahead in my position" I grinned "a man in charge has to know what's coming." His face turned red, I guess he didn't think I would remember that. "What's the catch?" he asked fast to change the subject.

"Nothing, just night watch around the boarders and come to meetings when we have them."

"Too dangerous with that gray-haired son of a gun on my trail, if I did he would be after everyone"

I sighed. Why do I have to like such a stubborn wolf? "We have dealt with him before, we can handle him"

"Why do you want us to join, Axel? What is so interesting about two loners with a past like mine?" he asked turning around back to the truck, hosing it down again. I didn't say nothing as I stepped behind him and put my right hand over his, the water stopped abruptly, but he didn't move. "I have said it before and I'll keep saying it, I have feelings for ya Roxas. And Sora is becoming a great friend to Riku, he is the one who brought it up." I moved my hand from his and up his arm, stopping at his shoulder to turn him around to face me.

He didn't look at me "I'll talk to Sora. Stay here I'll be right back." He turned around and walked into his house. As if 'stay here' is going to make me not follow him. I got to the porch and he was already back out, throwing something at me he said "Make sure you give it back, come on I'll be nice and take you to pick up Riku."

"Who's is this?" I asked finding out that it was a black t-shirt about my size definitely not Roxas size.

"It was my dad's"

Riku's pov

"Alright, class since I have a headache, you all can just chill out and talk" Our teacher said before laying there head down on their desk, and then mumbled "If someone comes in say the correct answer is C." I looked at Sora who had already gotten out the photos we took in the woods the other day, he got up and walked to the teacher's desk.

"May I go to the library to work on my art project for the art show?" Without looking up the teacher mumbled a "go ahead its last class anyway" and Sora was out the door. "Can I go to the library too?" I asked and they mumbled something I couldn't make out, but I took it as a yes and left with my things.

I found Sora at the back of the library, at a table that had a huge canvas on it. I put my things down and walked over. Before I could say anything he said "What do you want Raynear?" and picked up a pencil and started sketching. I watched as his pencil moved confidently over the paper, not second guessing or judging his lines. "It's Riku, call me that Sora. Why you always call people by their last name?"

Without looking from the canvas he answered "It is informal to call people by their last name."

"I know that, but we are friends. It's not like I'm going to kill you if you call me by my first name." He stopped sketching and looked over at me "People do though, it's almost happened. I don't take chances." Then he turned back and started drawing again. "Someone has tried to kill over such a simple thing?"

"Yes. Me and dad where staying with one of his friends. I can't remember why, but I was around 10. I was playing with the others that where my age and the alpha came up to me. He asked me a question and I didn't know his last name, so I called him by his first name and he got mad." He looked around the library, I guess not to be overheard. "The next thing I knew I was on the ground a huge wolf on top me. Me being so young I didn't know how to defend myself, but dad changed and fought him. Knocked him off of me and I don't remember after that."

"That is uncalled for if you didn't know his last name. An alpha is supposed to understand and listen to everyone then act" I said knowing for a fact because I have been raised to be like that.

"I know is yours like that?" he asked going back to drawing.

"Ya dad's pretty good about things like that" I replied. "Your dad?"

"Ya my dad, he has trained me to listen and understand"

"So you're the next leader right?" he asked

"Actually no, dad is going away to visit friends and Axel is going to be in charge til he gets back"

"O so I guess your dad is waiting til graduate or something?"

"Ya, and I have something to suggest to you."

"Alright, suggest away"

"I want you to consider joining the pack, Axel is asking Roxas, so you all can think about it." I said watching his pencil stop for a second, but picked up again a second later.

"Not really my call and why exactly?"

"You're a very good friend to me"

"Ya right we barley talk and when we do its mostly on 'have to' bases" he said stopping to turn around and face me.

"It's not right now is it" I said in a matter-a-fact tone, as he stared at me "You started talking to me as soon as you heard I was here and you didn't have to" He didn't say nothing, just stood there and kept his gaze locked on mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I heard the bell ring and he packed up his things and I grabbed mine.

"You just confuse me. One day I'm alone in class and the next you start talking more and more to me, for no reason" he said as we walked down the hallway to leave. "Cause I wanted to be your friend which we are now." I said putting and arm over his shoulder. He stiffened, and then let out a breath "I guess I can try."

"Well well , I guess you all are becoming good friends" I heard Axel's voice say as he looked at Roxas "Just like me and Roxy here"

"Axel" Roxas let out a growl. "Ok. Ok. Roxas" Axel said hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

"Well how is your art project coming along?" Roxas asked Sora as he slid out from under my arm, to put his work in the truck. "Really good I almost have you done" he said hugging Roxas "then I have to do Axel"

"What pose did you chose?" asked Axel.

"The one Roxas looking at the ground and you at him. Dad lets go home I want to finish you and, we can talk about the pack situation."

"Alright" Roxas smiled "Come on we got to drop off them first"

I hopped in the back along with Sora who said "Music now so I can clear my head" and started digging around in his backpack. He let out a triumphant "Yes" and handed the CD to Roxas. "In a good mood huh?" Roxas asked.

"Yes very"

"Good me too" and he stuck the CD in. Suddenly 'Weightless' by All Time Low, was blaring through the speakers.

"Well we will see you all later" Roxas said as Sora climbed in the front seat Axel just got out of.

"Alright bye Roxas Sora and think about the offer give us an answer when you're ready" Axel said

"Bye Sora, Roxas have a good day and good luck on your art project." I waved.

"Thanks bye…Riku" Sora said and they left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Sora POV

My god, I love it. I said to myself as I finished drawing Roxas's wolf. "Well Sora what is your opinion?" dad asked as he stirred something in a pan.

"On the joining the pack thing?"

"Ya"

"Honestly I don't know. I mean sure we are friends with them, but I don't know if I want to change." I replied starting on Axel's wolf.

"Change?" Roxas asked adding a spice to the pan.

"I am happy and content with my life the way it is right now. Well, except for the stalker." I said truthfully.

"Well if we both are then we will decline the offer"

"I want to join, just not be around a bunch of other shifters if that makes since." I whispered not wanting to admit I was afraid of other shifters. But my dad's hearing has yet to fail.

"Sora it is alright to be scared, after our life especially"

"I not scared, just unsure" I half-lied

"Listen I'll go talk to Axel while you are at school tomorrow. I don't know why I just think he will understand." He said as he sat one of my favorite dishes on the bar. "Better eat over here, don't want nothing on your work"

I nodded and walked over. "So if Axel lets you not get too close to any other shifters, you want to say yes?" he asked.

"Yes, but only if you call me at school at 1 and I confirm it" I smiled around my fork as I took a bite of my food. " Which reminds me I might get to go on the big trip in like a week and a few days if I passed math"

He smiled "I'm sure you will and 1 is math right?"

I nodded and he shook his head "I think I could do that"

Roxas pov

I dropped Sora off and saw Axel was doing the same with Riku. I hopped out after saying goodbye to Sora and, walked over to his truck. He looked surprised that I voulneeterily walked up to him because he looked confused. "Well Roxas what can I do for you?" he asked in a very excited voice.

"I was hoping we could talk" I said a little freaked about this excited Axel.

"Sure"

"Let's drive the trucks back to my house and we can talk there" I said turning around back to my truck. "K see ya there Rox."

Axel's POV

"Ok we do want to join, but there is one problem" I started as we walked through the woods.

"What is the problem?" he asked quickly

"Sora is not comfortable around other shifters."

"How come?" he asked easily. That threw me off guard; I didn't expect him to ask why. I thought he would go straight to solutions.

"Well for many reasons, but I think one of the worst ones happened when he was 10. We were staying with friends and the alpha of the pack attacked him because Sora didn't know his last name, called him by his first."

"That was uncalled for he was only 10" Axel said leaning on a tree and looking over at me.

"Ya I know"

"Well is there any way we can solve it?"

"He wants to stay away from the other shifters as much as possible" I say looking back at him.

"We can deal with that and I can make it where he is always with you. How is that?"

"Don't know have to call Sora at 1 to see if he agrees"

Axel POV

Sora is afraid of other shifters? I guess it can be expected, having to run from them your whole life. "Why 1?"

I smiled seeing Roxas laugh "It's his math class, he hates math takes that from me I guess"

"So you weren't the goodie-goodie type in school?"

"Yes, I was quiet, only talked when spoken to, and kept to myself basically" he said picking up a twig from the ground.

"Well you know what they say" I paused "It's the quiet ones you have to look out for" he said at the same time as me. He looked over at me "That's what my brother used to say about me"

Seeing him look a little nervous I said "Well I will see you at school Roxas"

"Alright" he replied throwing the twig and following me. He waved good bye and went into the house and I left.

I pulled into the school and see Roxas already there. Parking I hopped out and went up to him. "Well Sora said that was fine, so I guess we accept the offer" Roxas said holding out a hand. I looked at the hand and pushed it away. He looked up at me with disbelief before I pulled him into a hug. He froze for a second, then sighed hugging me back. "At last I get reaction" I grin as he pushes me away.

"Don't touch me again" he glares.

"Can't kept promises"

"Dad, guess what!" Sora yells as he comes towards us. "What Sora?"

"I get to go on the trip and so do you!" Sora said excitedly and Roxas looked confused "What trip?"

"The week at Kings Island, remember I told you kids with good grades get to go on a big trip at the end of the year, well I got to and they needed chaperones so I signed you up."

"Ya I get to go too" Riku said putting an arm around Sora's shoulders "So we can all hang out because Axel, I signed you up as a chaperone too." It would be fun to go, but I will be alpha. "Sorry Riku, but I will be alpha then, I can't just leave" I stated.

Riku rolled his eyes "I have been trained to make sure everything is in order, I called Marluxia and asked him if he could hold everything for a week and he was happy to."

"Still what makes you think I would want to go?" I asked

"I know how much you love thrill rides and I know another reason I can't say aloud" he said and I understood what he meant. Spending time with Roxas. Alright he had me there. "Alright, I'll go, when is it?"

"Next Monday we have to be here at 5 in the morning"

I nodded and Sora said "I'll still be sleeping, that is ridiculous."

"Anyway," Riku said "Welcome to the pack Strife's"

"Thanks" Roxas said shaking Riku's hand.

I pulled into the school parking lot where a bunch of kids were standing around with many suitcases and parked. I looked around and saw Roxas and Sora heading towards a group of kids. Me and Riku jumped out of the truck and started that way. "Alright people listen up" Roxas yelled with a very demanding voice "I'm passing around a paper. I want every one of you to put your cell phone number on it so I can reach you." I heard a girl give out a wolf-call and all the kids started laughing.

"And if I find one call for a good time or anything along those lines I will make you stay in your hotel room the entire week" he said with a glare, making the kids quiet instantly.

I walked up and whispered in his ear "Who knew you were so dominant Roxy." He turned around to face me quickly, holding his ear "Don't do that again and don't call me that!"

"I couldn't help it Rox" I said looking over his appearance. He was dressed in a white muscle shirt and black basketball shorts. Even though it was simple, he made it look a whole lot hotter.

"Hey guys" Sora said dragging his feet. Roxas rolled his eyes "You will be out as soon as you hit the bus seat, who are you sitting with?" he asked his son.

Sora shrugged his shoulders "I really don't care I'm going to sleep"

"He can sit with me" Riku said punching Sora lightly in the shoulder "We are friends after all"

"Here Mr. Strife" a young girl came up and handed a paper to Roxas. "Thanks Kiari"

"Welcome" she said happily and skipped back towards the group. I watched a Roxas pulled out and IPod Touch from his bag along with his phone and put them in his pocket as the charter bus pulls up.

"Alright kids load up" he said and all the kids put there things underneath and get on. I sat in the front seat with Riku and Sora behind me. "All right roll call" Roxas said as he got on clipboard in hand and started naming of around 20 names. "All right everyone is here, we can go" he told the bus driver and he looked over the bus, then down at me.

"Mind if I sit over there?" he asked pointing to the window seat beside me. I really should say something to bug him, but its 5 something in the morning. "Course not" I said pulling my legs up so he didn't have to step over them. He sat down and I asked "I have a question there are plenty of seats why sit by me?"

"Simple if I sit back there I will never stop hearing girls talk about me, so annoying" he said untangling his headphones and putting one in his ear. Then started looking through the clipboard "Here you have to help some way, so help me choose rooms for everyone. We have a limit of 10 rooms and we have 23 students so, each room will have two except three will have three, but including us its 25 so" He stated

"Alright" I said "So three people per room"

"Ya so which of these kids you want in a room with you and Riku?" he asked

"Why not just put both of us, Sora, and Riku in the same room and then fill up the rest of the rooms. That way we can talk about pack things." I suggested and looked over at him. "No"

"Oh, I almost forgot is it because Sora has the problem?" I asked knowing without a doubt Riku was listening. "Yes"

"What problem does Sora have?" asked Riku and Roxas turned around

"Can't speak of it here" he said

"He is insecure around other people" I said knowing he would catch on. "Oh, does it have to do with the staying with a friend incident?" he asked

Roxas nodded "How you know?"

"We were talking in the library and he kept calling me Mr. Raynear. I wanted to know why he kept calling me by my last name and he told me about that" Riku said looking over at Sora who was out cold.

"Good he is starting to talk to other shifters without me present" Roxas smiled and turned back around.

"You think he will be fine with you all then?" he asked me, taking the clipboard while doing so

"I think so" I said

I woke up to someone saying my name and shaking my shoulders. I mumbled and turned away as much as I could in the seat.

"Axel!" they were saying my name louder now, but I ignored them I just want to sleep.

"AXEL!" they said slapped my shoulder. Ok this is ticking me off a little know.

"Axel if you do not wake up you are going to regret it" I think it was Roxas voice. What could he possibly do to make me re-. They cut off my train of thought as I felt hot breath on my ear "Axel" they breathed in a husky voice and I immediately opened my eyes to find it was indeed Roxas.

I stood up looking around to see all of the students were off the bus and that we were at a truck stop.I grabbed Roxas arm and pulled him to me "You shouldn't make your voice sound like that unless you know the consequences" I said in the same tone of voice he used on me a moment ago.

He shrugged out of my grasp and huffed "I wouldn't of had to use that voice if you would have woke up. We are halfway there at a truck stop we will not be stopping again so if you need to use the restroom, Better do it now" he said walking off the bus.

I followed noticing that I did have to go to the bathroom. We waited in line for the small bathroom and finally Roxas went in when one of the teen boys came out. "Hey Axel, you seen my dad" Sora walked up to me. He looked a lot more alert then he did when we left. "Ya he just went in, what you need?"

"Oh, I just need to tell him something" Sora said not looking at me. He was shuffling back and forth on his feet nervously looking from the front door to the bathrooms. "Dad" Sora said when Roxas came out "Code Grey"

Roxas immediately looked from Sora to the front door and quickly walked away saying "Stay here Sora". Sora nodded and watched Roxas go out the door and look around "Sora what is Code Grey?" I asked watching Roxas stiffen and walk behind the building.

"Can't tell" Sora said automatically and is see no use in trying to find out and went in the bathroom. When I leave to get back on the bus I see Roxas is already "There something wrong? And don't say nothing because I know it isn't"

"It's alright now" he said looking out the window.

"Ok, but at least tell me what Code Grey is."

"It's when one of us see a grey building" Roxas said and I heard Sora let out a laugh, making Roxas smile.

"Ya and when I see a yellow car I yell twinke" this made even Riku laugh

"It's when we see my stalker ok I'm not saying anymore" Roxas said putting his headphones back in.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just write fan fiction about them for me and my friends amusement

Sorry for not updating for so long. I had a family member in the hospital, but they are out now thank goodness.

Stalker…..that's…..Sephiroth I thought and turned in my seat to see Riku looking passed Sora, out the window. Roxas picked up the clipboard now and ripped out his ear phones. He tapped my knee and asked if he could get out, then grabbed a pen. "Ok I have the room arrangements here so listen up. If you have a problem then just raise your hand when I'm done and I will see what I can do." Roxas said and I tuned out the rest, watching the scene outside as the bus moved passed.

He really had to show up at a time like this.

When Roxas sat back down Sora said "Ok this is an order ok" in a serious tone "Since we are all in the same room there should be two beds and of course one is going to be closer to the door than the other so, me and dad get the one farthest away." He finished and looked at all three of us.

Seeing the confused look on Riku's face which surly resembled mine I asked "Why?"

Sora looked shocked that I even asked this question "Because if a killer comes in the middle of the night they most of the time go for the closest bed first. This gives me and dad the time to catch the killer." He said as if it was the obvious reason. I looked behind me at Riku who just shrugged his shoulders and said "Well Axel I guess we die first" and Roxas covered his mouth with a hand, laughing.

"What's so funny? I don't want to die." I complained, even though it is impossible to kill any of us. He looked over at me "No, no, that's not it it's just the way Riku said it" then went back to his IPod.

"Why is everything I do funny?" Riku asked not amused.

"Because you're a funny guy?" Sora guessed as I turned back around properly in my seat and once again I find my gaze land on Roxas who is lip singing to a song. I nudged his shoulder and pointed to his IPod.

He must have understood because he took one out and handed it to me.

Roxas POV

I already hate this I thought to myself as I collapsed on the first bed I saw in the hotel room. I got halfway through passing out keys and became aggravated at how well….stupid kids can be. You tell them something 20 times and they still don't get it; I just shoved the rest of the paperwork and keys at Axel and left. Looking around I see that the room has another bed not four feet away, a small refrigerator and microwave, and all the other details of a hotel room.

Suddenly I heard a triumphant 'Yes' reach my ears and sat up. "Riku stop I want to open it!" I heard Sora yell childishly; "Maybe I want to open it" was the reply from Riku. I was about to get up and open the door myself when the bickering stopped and I heard Axel say "There now both of you do it" and the door opened.

"What was that about?" I asked once they came in.

"Sora and Riku both wanted to open the door, so I took their keys and put one in the door. Then both of them opened it." Axel said going to look out the window.

"Since we have the rest of the day off, I'm going swimming" Sora said rummaging through one of his bags.

"I'm going too, I need to relax" I replied and went in search of my own swimming trunks.

"We will be down in a second, me and Riku have to check up on the pack" Axel said as I headed into the bathroom to change. When I came out Sora was hopping on foot to the next with his swim trunks in hand, knowing this dance meant he had to go to the bathroom; I just laughed and went to the nightstand to get my sunscreen. A whistle came from Axel followed by a "This what you are looking for"

Turning to look at him, he did indeed have the bottle of sunscreen in his hands. "Axel give it to me" I said moving beside the bed he was sitting on and holding a hand out. A huge smile came across his lips before he asked "What position Roxas?" in a low voice.

I felt the heat run to my face, but I ignored it and reached across the bed. Instead of me grabbing the bottle and walking away like I planned; I ended up on my back underneath the red head.

"You didn't answer my question Roxas" he stated moving his face centimeters from my own.

"I don't answer stupid questions" I said pushing on his shoulders "Now move before I do something you will regret"

"I will regret? Like what?"

"This" I replied and kneed him on the groin, not hard as I could of, just hard enough. I grinned as he jumped away from me and fell in the floor beside the bed. I got up as Sora walked out of the bathroom and said "lets go"

He looked over at Axel and then back to me "What's wrong with Axel?"

"O I just taught him a lesson" I smirked and Sora laughed and followed as we walked out to the pool.

Sora POV

A lesson huh. Well it looked like the lesson that hurt. I shrugged and followed dad out to the pool. There was one inside the hotel and one outside. The inside one was to full so I went to the outside. I ran to jumped off the diving board "CANNON BALL!" I yelled and jumped into the warm water.

"Nice one Sora" Roxas said as I came to the surface, but I couldn't see him. I turned around and looked up, noticing he was on the big diving board. He jumped and did a perfect dive into the water. Dad has been through a lot in the past years. Especially with the horrible job he has. I want to help him out, but he sternly says no every time. Saying "You don't need to do nasty things like I have to"

"What's wrong?" I hear from behind me, its Riku.

"O nothing, just thinking"

"About what?"

Seeing dad was now trying to drown Axel I spoke "Dad had been through so much and I just want to repay him"

"What does Roxas do anyway? You have a lot of nice things, so he has to do a good job at it" Riku said

I sink to my neck in the pool "You don't want to know"

He looked down at me with a what-you-mean-I-don't-want-to-know face and I looked away. "Sora look at me" he said sternly and for some reason I did. Turning my head to look at him he smiled "You can tell me we are pack members now"

I sighed and motioned for him to lean down; he did and I said, lowly so only Riku could hear "He pleasures people for money. Where he has no work history, no one would hire him so….." I trailed off.

Riku turned to look at me "How long has he had to?"

"He was kicked out with a 3 day old kid so, I think you can do the math" I said

"So you feel bad and asked to help?" he asked with shock in his voice

"Well yes, I look like dad and he is really popular. So I figure I could do good too." I said and his face turned to anger, but his voice was calm "Sora I will not let you do that"

Axel's POV

I sigh in relief as Roxas finally walks through the hotel rooms door. I was afraid Sephiroth got to him or something.

"What were you doing dad?" Sora asked from his spot on a bed beside Riku.

"Got a job tonight" he said weakly and started going through his suitcase.

"What job Roxas?" I ask curious and worried something feels wrong

"None of your business" he replied as he pulled out what looked to be a pill of some sort and pocketed it "Be back in 30 minutes and no one be in the bathroom, which is where I will be going as soon as I come back"

I look over at Sora who was nodding sadly, then back to Roxas, who was looking at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. "Where is Roxas going, Sora?"

"To do his job"

"What job?" I ask and look at Riku knowing he knew and Sora wasn't going to say anything else.

"He gets people off for a living because where he had no work experience no one would hire him"

"So he is going to go get someone off, what does the bathroom do for him?"

"Its mostly guys he takes and of course he gives them fhfh and swallows everything when told to, so he will come back and puke it all up"

I didn't listen anymore because I was out the door. I followed Roxas scent up two floors, where it stopped in front of the first door; I didn't even bother looking at the number as I kicked it down. I saw Roxas on his knees in front of a man about his age with black hair. Said man was lying on his back so he didn't see me come in and must have bad hearing, since he didn't hear me kick the door in. He was moaning and had his hands in Roxas's hair…..….at least until I grabbed the man by his hair and yanked him away from Roxas.

I said nothing as I knocked him out in one hit and dropped him to the ground, him landing with a loud 'thud'. "What the hell are you doing, Axel?" Roxas growled as whipped his mouth off.

"I should be asking you that question" I said grabbing him by the wrist and dragging his back towards the room.

"Me! I'm doing my job, so Sora can live happy!" he yelled yanking is wrist out of my grasp.

"Roxas, you don't need to do this anymore!" I yelled back turning to face him on the elevater.

"Yes, I do. How else am I going to get money, huh?" he yelled again now chest to chest with me. I look into those blue eyes that were supposed to be filled with rage, but it looked to me like they were saying thank you.

"I will help you ok, we will work it out when we get back home. No pack member of mine is going to do _**that **_for money" I stated firmly and he was quiet for a few moments, just blue looking into green. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something the elevator dinged and we got off and walked to the room.

As soon as the door opened Sora jumped up and ran over to Roxas "Dad what happened?"

"Nothing, I just need to brush my teeth" he said and headed to find his tooth brush and toothpaste out of a suitcase.

The day at Kings Island was fun. We rode almost every ride there, especially the roller coasters. We laughed the entire time because everyone else on the rides were screaming and we found it funny. We went to the Dinosaurs Alive and this one little kid ahead of us didn't see one of the dinosaurs until the last second, causing him to run away as fast as he could screaming 'ITS GOINA EAT ME!"

"Alright everyone roll call" Roxas yelled and started calling off names. "Ok everyone is here. Tomorrow we will be going to the Zoo, so everyone meet in the lobby around 8 ok?" An echo of oks where heard throughout the bus and he sat down.

"Dad I have two things I want to see tomorrow" Sora said

"What two things you want to see?"

"We have to go to the Wolf Woods and the Night Hunters"

"Wolves and night hunters are first then" Roxas said putting his head against the window.

"You alright Roxas?" I ask worried he is sick or something.

"Im fine" he said looking over at me "just having an argument with myself"

"What about?" I say leaning closer to him.

"Nothing, get away" he pushed my shoulder lightly laughing slightly. He seems to have opened up a little since last night. He seemed to have a lot of fun today, compared to his attitude before our little incident last night. We got off the bus and headed to our rooms, Riku and Sora stopped us. "Dad we are going to go check out the fitness room" Sora said and Roxas answered "Alright don't drop anything on your foot" and they walked off laughing.

Roxas collapsed on his and Sora's bed and stretched "Man that was fun today"

"It was especially when Sora and Riku had the incident on the slide" I laughed sitting on the opposite bed. Sora and Riku decided to take two person inner-tube down a slide and somehow they managed to flip it over halfway down and lost it. They were trying to catch it, but they were laughing so hard they couldn't. Roxas and I saw the whole thing because we let them go first.

"Ya, but we were no better, we ended up doing the same thing" he laughed as he grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket; I pulled it out to see it was Roxas's phone. He told me to hang onto it because he had no pockets. "Roxas your phone is ringin"

"Just hit answer and speaker" he said not looking away from the TV "Hello"

"Hello…..Roxas" a female voice said quietly

"Yes kairi what is it?"

"Its in the floor" she whispered "If I speak to loud it might eat my soul"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked moving to grab his phone.

"The cockroach I swear it is looking into my soul. I think it is going to possess me and take over the world" she said in the most serious voice.

"Listen just take your shoe and kill it"

"My shoes are on the other side of the room, come kill it"

"Have Namine kill it she is in there"

"She is taking a shower an-AHHHHH IT MOVED CLOSER TO ME!"

Roxas sighed "I will be there in a moment" and hit end. "Seriously a cockroach that wants to eat souls and take over the world?" Roxas said opening the door me behind him laughing.

We reached the room and opened it with the master key. I have to say it was a sight to see. Kiari was standing on one of the beds, holding the remote like she as going to throw it, and the cockroach was just in the middle of the floor minding its own business. Roxas stepped on it and said "There the world is safe, good-night Kiari", then walked back out the door.

"Roxas how can you say things with such a straight face?" I ask laughing at his 'there the world is safe comment'"

"I don't know" he replied opening our door "I'm going to take a shower"

I woke up to a sound of sliding. I looked at the clock to see it was 3:17; looking around I saw Roxas looking out the window that was slid open. Without making a sound getting out of the bed, I walked over to him "What's wrong?"

"My wolf is restless, making it hard to sleep" he said.

"O what you think is wrong?"

"My wolf is used to running every day, so I guess that's why" he shrugged wrapping his arms around himself as the wind blows in the window. I reach around him and close it "Sorry I'm so hateful towards you" he said out of the blue

"What? You're not hateful" I say turning him to look at me

"Yes I am"

"No you're not" I say sternly, how could he think that? I know he had a hard past, that's why I'm always easy-going when it comes to him.

"If I'm not then what do you call how I have been acting?" he asked looking up at me with a glare

"Cautious" I say "You have been through a lot, I understand." Wrapping my arms around him he didn't try to move; he sighed and did the same. I pulled back to see his face where a smile was now forming on those perfect lips. "Roxas can I kiss you?" I ask

The smile turned into a playful smirk "I don't know Axel can you?" he asked moving away to get back in bed beside his son. Once he laid down he looked up at me, where I was just standing there looking at him and he said "I'll let you think on it"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just write fan fiction about them for me and my friends amusement

Note: Hey sorry for such a long wait for an update, but I got to go to a once in a lifetime school for three weeks and I didn't have any time to type. I know school in the summer….weird, but I had an amazing time. Anyway….

Lying on my back, I look up at the pale hotel ceiling in thought. My mind keeps wandering to the pack, to Reno, Sephiroth, and Roxas back reputably. Now Roxas has got me all mixed up in the head with his little "I'll let you think on it" comment. I should have just grabbed him and kissed him right as he said that. He is sneaky with words; I'll have to watch what I say. I hear a low moan coming from the other bed as the alarm went off and look over to see Sora smack the snooze button roughly, then curl back up into his father's arms.

"Sora don't hit the snooze like that" Roxas sighed trying to uncurl Sora from his body.

"Mmmm…snoozy..sleep..." Sora mumbled and rolled over after being pushed away from his father. It was then that Riku come out of the bathroom "I'm going to lay down a few more minutes" he said.

"Okay I'm going down to get something to eat" Roxas said grabbing his hotel key and heading towards the door.

"Hold on I'm coming too" I said and Roxas looked up at me saying nothing and walked out. I followed not even bothering to put on a shirt or shoes. I'm taking this chance alone with him so we can talk about his little comment. Once on the elevator he looked at me and shook his head "What?" I asked.

"Do you not sleep with shirt on?" he didn't look at me.

"No, it is too hot to wear a shirt" I say as I look down at my bare chest.

"By god I would freeze to death" he shivered a little and crossed his arms. I took this chance to try and get close to him. I threw my arm around his shoulders and pulled him into my side "I'll warm you up Roxie"

He growled and pushed me away as the elevator opened "Quit calling me that"

I laughed and followed him; he is too cute when he does that. We get some breakfast and sit at an empty table across from each other. Looking around I only saw four of the teens we have to watch over. "Well Roxas how did you sleep? Your wolf bother you anymore?" I asked

"Actually I slept really well because my wolf told me the reason it was upset" he said with a shrug

"Well why is he upset?" Roxas you can't just tell me something and not give the details.

"I'm going into heat in about a week and its mad about me not having a mate still" he cringed then took a bite of his cereal.

"Well the medicine Marly has works wonders" I said

"How would you know?"

"Marly is a sub and he takes it because he doesn't have a mate" I explained.

"Oh" he shrugged "Well what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"What makes you think I wanted to talk to you?" I asked, knowing I didn't give off any signs that I did.

"You act like Leon used to when Cloud went somewhere without me for a minute. He only did that when he wanted to talk to Cloud alone, so what is it?" he explained confidently.

"I wanted us to talk about that little comment you gave last night" I paused and locked my gaze with his "What was that about?" He never let my gaze go as he spoke innocently.

"What do you mean? I just said I'll let you think on it"

"You knew what I meant when I asked if I could kiss you; it drove me nuts all night just so you know"

"You have to be more specific with your words" he smirked

"Okay next time I will say I'm going to kiss you right now on this spot. Is that specific enough?"

"It will do, I guess. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you though" he said and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall "Well it's time to beat on some doors, especially our own"

I laughed "Sora can sleep through anything I bet" and Roxas nodded while throwing our stuff away and heading back to the elevator. We went through to each of the teen's rooms, giving them their one hour warning before we set off to the zoo.

When back to our own room Sora was still asleep while Riku was lying in the opposite bed on his back watching the T.V. on low volume. I watch as Roxas walks over to the bed his son was sound asleep in and yanked the covers off. Sora just curled up into a ball and went back to sleep. Roxas sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed one of Sora legs, pinning it as he tickled his son's feet. Sora was up and kicking around in a matter of seconds "Go get something to eat" Roxas said.

"How long until we leave?" Riku asked standing up and stretching.

"Little less than an hour" I answered and he nodded and turned to Sora "Want to go down with me to eat?"

"Shouldn't we change first?"

"No Axel went down in only a pair of shorts" Roxas replied grabbing the remote and changing it to the weather.

"Ok be back in a few minutes" they said and left, leaving me and Roxas to watch the weather; I wasn't really watching it though. I look over to the other bed to find Roxas now on his back, his eyes closed. I smile evilly and stand up soundlessly, moving beside him. Should I jump on top of him I think to myself or I could kiss him, I wonder if he would push me away. I think a few more seconds about my options and decide on the latter, to see his reaction.

I leaned down so my lips were almost touching his ear and breathed "Roxas I'm going to kiss you right now on this very spot"

I moved to my back and lied down, closing my eyes while listening to the weather report for today. When I hear Axel moving off his bed, living on the streets for a long time can make you hear the smallest things. I can feel that he is just standing there and I'm curious to what he is going to do. I feel a hot breath cascading into my ear for a second before he speaks.

"Roxas I'm going to kiss you right now on this very spot"

My eyes snap open to look at him as I sit up. I expected to see a teasing smirk on his face, but I was met with a gentle smile "I won't push you if you're not ready though" he said moving his hands into the pockets of his basketball shorts. He still didn't have a shirt on and apparently my wolf noticed because I started feeling some faint effects of my heat. I couldn't look away and I was getting bothered.

"Roxas you alright?" he said moving to sit on the bed beside me.

"Ya, just having a fight with my wolf"

"He mad or something?" he asked.

"You could say that, yes" I replied laying back down putting my hands behind my head. He laughed at my answer which for some reason made me. I thought am I ready? Of course I am if I wasn't that would make me weak, but what if I don't want him to stop when he starts? My wolf will be jumping out of my skin if I'm not careful.

I sigh might as well get it over with "Axel…um….its ok" He turns to look at me because he is still sitting beside me.

"What's ok?" he asked looking down at me.

"To kiss…me" I say and feel my face heat up.

"Really you sure" His smile got bigger.

I nod sitting up and he leans towards me, his lips gently brushing mine. They were soft as I cautiously move mine against them and he adds more pressure. He licked my bottom lip slowly asking inside, I part them and he wastes no time exploring my mouth making the kiss rougher. I felt the need to get closer to him and as if he heard my thought he pushed me back slowly onto the mattress, moving to where he had one knee between my legs and one on the outside. I moaned at the new position and moved my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to which apparently he didn't mind. He growled in approval and turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss while one of his arms snaked around my back pulling me closer.

I pulled away needing air, panting slightly he looks at me "Sorry Roxas was it too fast?"

"No" I say pulling away "Sora and Riku should be back any minute", but he didn't move off of me. "Axel can you move?"

"No, they should know about our relationship"

I growled "I never said this was a relationship" I moved to get away from him, crawling backwards.

"You never said it, but you showed it" he grinned crawling right after me. He looks like a predator with those green eyes of his. Normally I would fight back, but honestly I can't say I didn't. I was the one who wrapped my arms around him first.

Sighing I look him in the eyes as I hit the head board, "You seriously want to be more then friends, Axel?"

"Why wouldn't I" he said seriously "I have already told you I have feelings for you and since I told you that they have gotten stronger"

I was shocked, is he saying what I think he is saying "Axel…are you..?"

"Roxas I want you to be my-"he was cut off by Riku and Sora reentering the room. I watched him faceplam and sigh "Another time"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Note: Sorry for the long update, but started school and its … well school, what else more is there to say?

Riku's POV:

"Sora I'll be right back" I say and walk down the hotel hallway away from the breakfast room, pulling out my phone that was vibrating.

"Hello Raynear speaking" I say hitting answer

"Son, great job with the professional hello, but you don't have to be so formal" my dad's voice came through on the other end.

"Dad what do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes

"As you know you will be taking over in three weeks, you need a mate before long" he said and I growled lowly. He knows I hate talking about mates; I can lead perfectly on my own I don't need help.

"I am perfectly capable without one" I said

"I know how you feel, but you need one so be thinking and looking" he said in his I-am-over-you voice, and then the phone shut off. I huffed and put it in my pocket, walking back to the table where Sora sat. He looked up as I fell into the chair heavily and shook his head.

"What is wrong Riku?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said glaring holes into the table my arms crossed over my chest.

"Riku I'm your friend, I can tell when something is eating at you" he stated and flicked my forehead with his fingers. I moved my gaze to look at him smiling causing me to smile back.

"It was dad talking to me about when I take over"

"O what about or is it alpha classified things?"

"No, I can tell you. He wants me to be looking for a mate to help lead, which I am able to do myself" I sighed.

"You don't want a mate?" he asked

"I said I didn't need help leading, not that I didn't want a mate. It's just that if they.." I trailed off

"If they get hurt during a fight or something along those lines, you'll be devastated? That is how I would feel, so it's ok" he said my thoughts exactly.

"Are you physic?"

He laughed "No, I just guessed"

"Well you were right, you're a good guesser"

"Thanks and don't worry I can help you, that's what friends are for"

"K then you have to be my right hand man" I laughed.

"I'll take the job" he laughed getting up "Ready to go"

"Ya" I said and lead the way to the elevator. When we got in he sighed "I hope they are not all over each other"

"So, you can tell too….that Roxas and Axel like each other?" I asked, he looked too innocent to be talking like that.

"Defiantly, just dad is too stubborn to see he likes Axel and is afraid something will happen like last time" he said getting off the elevator and opening the hotel room door. We walked in and heard Axel say "another time"

We sat down on the other bed and Axel looked over and must have seen my I-want-to-punch-something look because he asked "I know that face what did Xemnas say?"

"He wants Riku to find a mate for when he takes over" Sora answered for me and laid down on his side to face them.

"O I see, no need to say more" Axel said not leaving his place which was on top of Roxas. He knows how I feel about the mate situation.

"Axel get off of me before I knee you in the groin like I did the other day" Roxas growled and Axel moved laughing.

"But I have good news at least, Sora here is my right hand man" I said poking his side making him laugh.

"Yup, I get to help when I can" Sora said moving to sit up.

"Well alpha/beta, alpha to be, and right hand man let's get dress we leave in a few minutes" Roxas said standing up and walking to the mirror after pushing Axel backwards onto the bed. I noticed there was a sway in his movement "Hey Roxas are you going into heat or something?" I ask and Axel laughed.

"I am going into my monthly heat about the night or day after we get back" Roxas said while sending a glare towards Axel in the mirror, and Axel shut up completely and smiled. It looked just like what dad said when he explained the heat process and how it affects the Dominates. When a Sub is close or into the heat they have the ability to silence their partner, when it comes to the subject. It's weird, very weird.

"So, we need enough medicine for you too, did you already tell Marly?" I asked turning to Axel. He nodded "Yep it will be ready, but I had him to get extra"

"Why?"

"Sora might start his and not even know it"

I looked to Sora for confirmation "Have you felt different at all?"

"Nope and I don't want to go into heat anyway, it sounds horrible" he huffed standing up beside his dad by the mirror.

"Son you'll be fine" Roxas smiled then got serious "If you do feel different in anyway please tell me, I don't want any guys following you"

"Yes dad, whatever you say" Sora groaned and headed towards the bathroom.

"O MY GOD LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE!" one of the girls squealed pointing to the wolves causing all the others to do the same. I mentally covered my ears because of my super hearing and cringed.

"Wolves are not cute, they are majestic, and it's a disgrace to call them cute" a boy protested.

"You got that right I hate being called cute" Sora whispered to himself as he watched the pups play tackle with each other.

"Don't say that Sora because you are cute" I say loud enough for only him to hear it and it causes him to blush. I laugh and he becomes even redder.

Rox pov

I look over to my son who was watching the wolves. He was mumbling to himself and Riku said something to make him blush. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned to find Axel "What's eaten at you?"

"Nothing I'm a wolf" I replied and he laughed "good one"

"Really Roxas what's wrong?" he asked

"Sora"

"Sora? What about him?" he said glancing over a Sora. I shook my head, Dominates are so oblivious.

"Nothing Axel" I sigh

"Roxas I cannot read minds, so please let me into that brain of yours" he whined. I hate when he does that, it sounds like a kicked puppy. All the kids started separating into smaller groups to see different animals "Everyone be at the front gate in 3 hours otherwise I will hunt you down and punishment will be severe" I yelled and they all nodded quickly and left.

"Roxas don't talk like that" Axel said in a low voice and walked closer to me "Or are punishments really bad?"

"Axel shut up" I snapped once I realized what he was talking about, my face burning up. How can he just up and ask a seemingly innocent question and make it sound dirty. I should have never let him kiss me. I walked away from him heading in a random direction.

"Dad were you going?" Sora asked as I passed them.

"I don't know, you can go where ever you want"

"Ok see you in a bit" I nodded and found a place to sit after wandering around a bit. I look around and sigh in relief when I just noticed Axel didn't follow me. I got dizzy all the sudden and put a hand to my throbbing head. Damn, my heat syndromes are starting to get worse. I have always wondered is there a way to make symptoms to go away? Never had anyone to ask about it, I felt someone sit very close to me and put there arm around my shoulders.

There was no doubt it was Axel, could smell his scent. Still dizzy I leaned into him just a little "Rox you alright?"

"No" I admitted "It's a heat thing you wouldn't understand"

"No, but Marly does, want me to call him or something" he offered and I smiled "If you don't mind I would like to ask him something"

"Sure" he replied pulling out his phone dialing a number and holding to his ear "Marly, can Roxas talk to you for a minute?" there was a reply and he handed the phone to me

"Marluxia, is there anything I can do to calm my symptoms of my heat before the medicine. Like right now." He laughed on the other end

"Of course, there are plenty of ways, but I can tell by the noise you are at a zoo. So, the best way for you is to kiss someone" I froze at his words, that's stupid; I would think that would make it worse.

"Why that?!"

"A heat for us Sub is to relieve pinned up tension in our bodies, so kissing will relieve some. At least enough until you get here."

"What else?" I really don't want to go with that option.

"You could do yoga or something, but you'll look ridiculous in the middle of a zoo" he laughed.

"How long of a.." I look over at Axel who looked back "Ya know before they go away?"

"Trust me, you'll know" he said and hung up. Well….looks like suffering for me, there is no way I am kissing a guy out in public. I gave Axel his phone back "Well?"

"I'm going to have to suffer"

"Why?" I'm not telling you because you'll be ok with it.

"Nothing I can do" I lied

"Bull, I don't believe you" he eyed me "I'll just call and make sure"

"NO, don't do that" I said grabbing at his phone as he started to unlock it, but he was too fast this time. I ended up about to fall, but he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Why not Roxas, is it nasty or something?" he questioned looking down at me now crushed against his side as if he let go I would fall again.

"No, it's embarrassing, so don't call him"

"Then tell me" he pressed and I sighed "I need to kiss someone to relieve my symptoms, must be why I just now started feeling affects because of this morning"

"So, you don't want to kiss in public?" I nodded to his question looking at the ground. That's some nice concrete they got there. I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my head to look at him "Roxas I couldn't care less what other people think, now look in my eyes" he said as I started to look away making me look back to him.

I felt a shock run through me as we just sat there in the same spots, not moving just staring at each other. "Fuck Roxas, every time I'm around you I get these weird feelings" he moved his hand from my chin to my cheek and was stroking softly. I leaned into the touch my headache becoming less intense. He leaned in at brushed my lips, making me forget where I am and I tried to add pressure, but he pulled away.

"See you just did" he laughed lightly. "Well do it again" I whispered as my wolf gave me more confidence.

"Really?" I shook my head at his unbeliveingness and claimed his lips as mine instead, getting impatient. His hand moved to the back of my head pushing me closer to him. I moaned into the soft kiss, turning around to a more comfortable position facing him. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking entrance, that I willingly gave him. He searched every inch of my mouth, before I pushed him back and did the same to him.

He pulled away, staring wide-eyed at me "I can't believe you just did that"

"You started it" I said moving back to my original sitting position.

"Ya, and if that's the reaction I'm going to get. I will be doing it a whole lot more." His eyes became darker with each word it seemed and I looked away.

"Roxas will you be my boyfriend… for now?"

"For now?" I questioned

"Until you are ready for something more" he glanced down at me, I could feel it.

"U..hh….I-" Why am I hesitating? A few months ago I would have yelled no and slapped him, why not now? What is a matter with me?

"Roxas?"

I looked over to him jumping at his voice "What?"

He looked at me with a you-know-what look "I can't Axel"

"Why not?"

"Axel think about it we are in the same pack now. What would happen if we broke up?"

"We wouldn't because I love you, I wouldn't let that happen" he said firmly his hands balling to fist. I suddenly got the need to comfort him or well my wolf did and I put one of my hands over his fist. He looked at my hand then jerked his head to look at me. I smiled a comforting smile "How are you so confident, that we will work out?"

"Because I love you and you love me back, you just don't know it" he smiled back at me and I pulled away from him "You know nothing about how I feel"

"So, is that a no or yes?"

"On one condition, if we break up you can never come near me or my son again"

"Deal" he said holding out a hand, I looked at then slowly shook.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Sorry for such a long wait, but things come up. Anyway I made it my longest chapter yet at least.

The last night of the trip Axel's POV:

Since it was the last day of our trip it was relax day. Just sleep as long as you wanted and hang at the pool all day. I was the first awake, I could never sleep in too late because I usually never could, always had something to be done. Rolling over to my side I see Sora curled up beside Roxas, he defiantly has no problem sleeping. Roxas on the other hand had one arm around Sora in a protective manner as if someone was going to attack.

I notice this every morning, I have to remember to ask Roxas about that. I make a mental note and look at the clock 7:06 it read in red and I sighed. "Axel what are you thinking about?" I jerk my head up to Roxas who had his eyes still closed and said nothing. Did I imagine that? My thought was proven wrong when blue eyes slowly opened to look at me.

I sigh "Just thinking why do you always have an arm around Sora like someone is going to attack?"

"O simple reason, when he was little I really couldn't do too much for money for a place to stay. We slept on the streets and lone wolves who well….lets just say they got what was coming to them, but Sora wouldn't calm down afterwards unless I had my arms wrapped around him. It just stuck through the years, until I got a house." He explained looking down at the brown hair under his chin.

That hurt something inside me as he told me. Makes me want to go back to the past and change it. "But I wouldn't change my past for anything because I like that we are together and well and that's what matters" he said unwrapping his arm from Sora and sitting up, grabbing his head.

"You ok Rox?" I ask sitting up slowly, so not to wake up the silver haired teen beside me. "Ya, just a headache, their getting worse and my wolf is getting restless."

"Sorry Roxas, I wish I could do something other than make it go away for a little bit."

"You could I'm just….." he didn't finish, but he didn't have too. I know what he was trying to say. He wasn't sure he was ready for a mate yet, which I'm not going to rush his decision.

"I understand Rox" I say standing up and stretching my hands over my head, making my back crack in several places that make Roxas turn his head to look at me.

"What can I say I'm an old man, I have some years on me" I say causing him to glance curiously at me, then turn away shaking his head.

"Axel I'm getting up there, so I have nothing to say to that" he replies and I smile. "That's right your only what 3 years younger than me"

He stands up and glares at me "Don't remind me" and turns to peak around the blind to see out the window without waking the others. I walk up behind him "Yet you have the looks of a teen"

"Well it's what happens when you stop aging at 21" he said closing the blind and looking over his shoulder at me.

"Anyway off ages, let's take care of that headache?" I suggest and he smirks "Axel, I think you like my being in pain"

I had to fight with myself not to go the wrong way that would lead to pleasurable images and glare at him. "Roxas I hate seeing you in pain, my go-" I was silenced as soft pair of lips fell over mine, I didn't even realize he turned around. It only lasted a second as he pulled away "Axel, I was joking, I knew what you meant. Geez now be quiet I don't want to wake them up."

"K Rox just don't make any noise" I said leaning down to his neck and breathing in his intoxicating scent. I heard him hum in agreement and I licked a line from his neck to his lips, plunging my tongue right past the open lips into the warm cavern. He responded immediately wrapping his arms around my neck, his hands moving into my hair, and his tongue moving against mine. We were locked in an ancient battle for dominance and he wasn't going down without a fight. I moved my arms around his waist and pulled him flush against me.

I turned my head for better access and added more pressure. He added just as much back, pushing my tongue back into my mouth and exploring with his. I let him, but before long I pushed his back with dominating force and he let out a small, short whimper before pulling away and leaning his head on my shoulder. He was panting for breath as I left small kisses on his neck. I brought a hand up and moved his shirt collar over a little and nipped at the skin lightly, enough so he could feel it, but not leaving a mark. I know he would be furious if I did.

Pulling away I smiled "Headache gone?"

A slight blush accompanied his face as he spoke "Y-Ya thanks"

"Welcome, now let's get ready to chaperone a bunch of crazy teens for one more day"

"Oh the joy" he said in a sarcastic tone, walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey you were a teenager once"

"Ya, so were you, grandpa badback" he said shutting the door and I could practically hear his smirk.

I knock loudly on the door for a second time and finally hear movement inside the Strife house. "Morning Sora, welcome back to the real world" I smile, ruffling the brown spikes, like you would a small child and he swats my hand away.

"Hey Axel, how you today?"

"Oh same old same old. What about you, you feeling any different?" I ask

"No thank god" he smiled "I watch dad go through it, and I can wait as long as it takes or more for my heat to start."

"How is Roxas? The meds doing alright?"

"Ya he's fine, I think he's listening to music. That's probably why he didn't answer the door. Anyway come on in" he said stepping back to let me in. "Thanks" I say taking off my shoes.

"Dad's room's this way" he said passing me and walking down the hallway. We passed the living room and kitchen and down another hallway "It's the second door"

"Thanks, Sora"

"Welcome" he replied leaving me there and walking back towards the living room. I went up to the door, realizing it was country music that was playing and opened it. Looking over the room I see Roxas was lying on the bed covered with black sheets, looking up at me. He moves over to the nightstand and turns the music down "I am not going to ask why or how you are in my house"

I laughed and crossed the room "Your wonderful son let me in and I came to see how you're doing"

"Axel I'm fine, just like yesterday and the day before that when you come over" he sighed

"Good" I said and looked around the room, there was a desk with papers scattered all over the surface, a case of CDs and books, and a black backpack sitting by the door. "This is my first time seeing your room, can I ask what that backpacks for"

"That's my run bag. Me and Sora both have one ready so we are ready to leave at a moment's notice" he replied and I looked down at him.

"Well you don't need one of those now ya know"

"Ya, but I rather be safe than sorry" he said looking away from me. I sit down beside him on the edge of the bed and throw an arm across his shoulders pulling him to me and placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Roxas the day I let something happen to you or Sora will be the day I check-out for good" I say into the blonde spikes. I felt him shake his head, then he pulled away a little "Axel I've been thinking, what would happen if I just happen to become your mate and I got killed in battle, what would you do?"

I was taken aback by the question. If he died? My mate? In battle? That's a horrible thing to think of, but this means he was thinking about being my mate. "Well first I would kill the bastard that killed you and all his friends, then I would kill myself, but if Sora was alive I know you would want someone to watch over him. So, I would stay around until he was taken care of then kill myself" I replied.

He was looking at the floor as he stood up "Seriously?" he said to himself "Why?"

"Roxas your talking to yourself" I stated and he turned to look at me.

"I know. My god you really look at the big picture don't you?" he asks.

"Uh what big picture?" I ask slightly confused.

"I asked you that to see if you would remember Sora, which is part of the big picture, and you did. I thought you would forget him"

"No way in hell would I forget Sora, he is like a son to me" I said truthfully. He was quiet for a long time, standing there with his back to me.

"Thanks…" he replied turning to face me "Your welcome" I reply running a hand through my hair "Well I have some things to do. Call if you need me." I stood up from the bed as he nodded and walked to the front door.

"Axel you leaving already?" I hear and turn to see Sora walking over to us.

"Yeah I have some business to take care of, but I'll see you tomorrow"

"K tell Riku I said hey" he requested as he gave me a hug, that I returned. As he walked off into the house I turn back to Roxas "Take care and I'm serious you need me call"

He rolls his eyes "Ya boss got it"

"Good" I have my hand on the doorknob when I felt Roxas's smaller frame against my back, his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt him take in a deep breath as I place one of my hands over his at my stomach. "Sorry Axel"

"Don't be" I turn around "When you're ready you're ready. Plus you are in a more vulnerable state right now"

He looked up at me with a glare "You make me sound pathetic" he stated

"You know what I mean. You're an excellent fighter no doubt, but the meds only help so much" I reasoned moving one of my hands to cup his face and pull, until our lips were mere centimeters away.

"Your absolutely right about, but it would take a lot to get me to cave" he whispered before closing the distance between our lips. It was a chaste kiss, just a brush of his against mine before he pulled away with a nod towards the door "Go get your work done" he said releasing his grip on me and stepping back. I smile and reach for the knob again and opening the door "O ya Xemnas is coming back tomorrow so we are holding a meeting. I'll come around 2 to tell ya what's happening"

"K bye Axel"

"Bye Rox"

Roxas's POV

"DAD!DAD!" was all I heard before I jumped of the couch and landed gracefully on my feet in a defensive stance.

"Woah dad, where's the fire?" Sora asked holding his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"I should be asking you that, yelling as loud as you can in my ear" I groaned as I straightened myself from my fighting stance and looked over to him, holding my ear.

"That wasn't as loud as I can yell, ya want to hear it?" he asked taking a breath.

"No, no I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Oh ya Axel and Riku are here" he smiles and points to me "Dad I would put some pants on at least or Axel will be all over you" he starts laughing. I look down to see that I am only wearing a pair of boxers and sighed "Be back in a sec"

"Hey I heard my name" Axel said as he and Riku walked into the living room. I didn't spare them a glance as I turned around and walked to my room. When I come back out with a pair of shorts on and a shirt, Axel grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. "Hey Rox how you doing, I see you're not in heat anymore"

"Yes thank goodness, last night was the last night of it and apparently I feel asleep on the couch after taking my clothes off, which I don't remember doing." I replied returning the hug with a little less enthusiasm and breathing in his scent. I sigh at the smell of him, it's relaxing yet enticing at the same time.

"Please don't start making out" I heard Riku's voice and I pulled away.

"Trust me ya don't have to worry about that. So what happened?" I asked sitting back on the couch beside Sora and Riku.

"Well, dad come back and said that everything is calm for the meantime. He's a little concerned about Reno and you know who, but they don't have enough muscle to do anything at the moment." Riku said.

"Yeah, so everything is calm as the switch of Alphas are going on. Which will be in about a week or so after graduation." Axel said looking over at Riku who huffed, making Axel laugh.

"What?" I asked looking between the two.

"His dad gave him the mate speech this morning" Axel answered "And Riku still doesn't want one"

"Well if I remember correctly you don't have to have a mate to be alpha it's just more secure when you do" I said remembering what my brother told me all those years back.

"That's right I don't. Not till I find the right person." Riku said sternly. The right person I thought in my head looking over to the redhead in the room, not expecting for him to be looking at me. I turn away quickly as I feel heat crawl across my face. I could feel the smile he was supporting as he spoke to me "Roxas, you okay your face is red"

"I'm fine just a sudden hot flash" hey it wasn't a total lie.

"Well I have to head out, I have some things to attend to" Axel said standing up "Riku you want to come along or talk with Sora a while?"

"I 'll say here a while we have some graduation things to talk about" the silver haired replied and Axel turned to me "Roxas you can come if you feel up to it"

I thought about it for a second. Well I haven't been out of the house very much this week, and I see no harm in going "I think I will take you up on that offer, let me get my phone"

I watched as his smile got wider "K"

I walked to my bedroom unhooking my phone from its charger and my wallet from the dresser "Sora call if you need anything, Bye Riku, Bye sora"

"Sure thing dad Bye" he said standing up and giving me a quick hug, then I waved at Riku "Bye Roxas"

"Thanks for coming" Axel said once we got onto the main road.

"I needed to get out of the house anyway, plus I like hanging out with you" I said looking out the window "What all you got to do?"

"I have to drop this suitcase off at Vexen's house, Then I have to go make a copy of a document for Xenmas. After that I have to go get a suit for the school graduation, then get something to eat" he replied turning down another road.

"Is Vexen a member of the pack?" I asked

"Oh yeah, he is kind of our scientist, if you want to put him in a profession"

"Okay and why don't you already have a suit?" I asked, every man has a suit put up somewhere in his house, usually.

"Let's say last time I wore a suit it was at a meeting, where me and Xemnas were talking to an Alpha and Beta from another pack. The beta kinda got ticked off and they tore it up to the point of no return." I looked over at him as he started laughing, making me laugh also. "Roxas is laughing! The world is ending!" Axel howled and I punched him in the shoulder, still laughing. We finally calmed down once we made it to a house a little ways off the road and Axel pulled to a stop. We walked to the door, before we even raised a hand to knock the door it opened. A man with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail with a piece hanging on each side of his face.

"Axel is that the ingredients I ordered" the man said.

Axel let out a laugh "Vexen you really should just have them delivered to your own house"

"No, that's how people track you down. I don't need any unnecessary visitors" the man said and looked to me as he took the case from Axel.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Roxas" Axel said putting an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. I growled, but didn't pull away feeling comfortable in the embrace and held a hand out to Vexen "Hey Vexen, nice to meet you"

He took my hand and shook it "Roxas, likewise" he looked back to Axel "I hate to kick you off my porch, but I need to get to work"

"Sure Vexen see ya later" Axel said with a wave turning us around and walking back to the truck. "He seems nice enough" I say and remove myself from his grasp and get back into the truck.

"He is just do not mess with his work you will be fine"

After getting the copy and about an hour at the tux place later, I just want to go to bed.

"Rox you want me to take you home? You don't have to eat with me." he asked

"No, I want to eat with you" I say unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out "I'm just tired, must be my body getting back to normal."

We walk into a family restaurant I know pretty well and the waitress was smiling flawless as always. She must really like her job. "Two?" she asked and Axel nodded "Come this way"

She took us to a table in the back "Here ya go your waiter will be here momentarily" she said with a smile and walked away.

"This okay Rox?" he asked picking up a menu.

"Axel, its fine you don't have to keep asking me about everything" I reply and watch as he looks like he is having an internal argument with himself.

"Axel you okay?" I asked kinda concerned.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." We were silent until after a few minutes after the waiter took our orders, when Axel spoke up "Roxas"

I looked up from my napkin I was folding into a fortune teller and said nothing. Looking over his face I could tell he was troubled by something because his eyes seemed distant. "The reason I keep asking about everything is because I want to please you. I do everything I can to get closer to you yet, it seems like when I take one step forward you take two back. Am I doing something wrong?"

What the hell brought this on all the sudden!? Not pleasing me?! That's what has you so whinded up! "Stupid" is what all off my thoughts come out as.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Axel you please me more than you have to" I said looking back to my napkin "I just have a hard time displaying it." I could feel his eyes boring into me "Roxas look at me" he said. I stayed with my head down "Roxas look at me" he said again, but his tone was more demanding. The tone of the dominate male made me look up, it's an advantage on his side.

I spoke before he did "I should be the one asking you that question." I watched him look away shaking his head "Roxas you just have to smile while looking my way to please me" he said in an honest tone looking back at me. As if. Does he even have any idea the crap he is spewing out of his mouth right now? Why did I fall in love with su-. Wait. I just thought that I was in love with him.

"Earth to Roxas" Axel said waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked back at him "What?"

Axel's POV

My god I love this man, but I just can't figure him out. I do everything I can for him and he still will not come any closer. Sure, he is ok with kissing now, but he will not get any closer emotionally, physically is barley a hug. I need to figure him out. He's not sure about relationships; I usually have to make the first move. Maybe if I…First Move.

I look back over to him maybe I just need to make the first move in getting closer. Hmmm that gives me an idea…

I pulled into Roxas driveway "Well Rox I guess I'll see you later, Thanks for coming with me"

"No problem Axel, he said and turned to open the door, but turned back "Want a kiss?"

"When don't I" I smiled and leaned over to kiss him as he met halfway. It was just a peck that lasted a few seconds…usually. I bring one of my hands up to his head, making him moan as I massaged his scalp, while my tongue coaxed his into play. After exploring his mouth I move to his jaw and nip lightly "Roxas I can tell something is bothering you" I state moving down his neck.

He was letting out barley audible moans at my actions before speaking "Nothing I can mmmm.. talk to you about" He paused to let out a moan as I licked the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

I moved away from him to gaze into his eyes that were swirling with unknown emotion. "Roxas I know you know you can tell me anything." He looked down at his hands, and from the position he was in he reminded me of a lost puppy. Sometime during our kiss he moved to where his knees were in the seat and I'm pretty sure that if he had a tail right now it would be between his legs.

"I'm afraid" he paused "about you"

That struck me in the heart for some reason "You're afraid of me?" He looked up at me quickly shaking his head "No, no no I'm afraid I'm making you wait to long."

It felt like what struck me in my heart a moment ago was gone at his words. "Roxas I'm waiting because I care about you and if you don't choose to be with me, I'll keep my end of the deal."

I watched as his eyes went wide "Don't talk like that."

"Like what caring about you and promising to stay away from you and Sora if you choose not to be with me?" I asked digging deeper to into his emotions. He looked like he was debating to say something or not, and I guess he chose not because he moved and got out of the truck. Without thinking I was following him towards the house.

Riku's POV

Me and Sora watched as Roxas came in and headed to the kitchen, with Axel right on his tail "Roxas, what?" he kept asking.

"My Gosh" I heard Sora groan out.

"What?"

"Dad needs some time to think"

"About what?" I asked.

"From that look on his face something happened and he realized some things" he said running a hand through those uncontrollable spikes of his. I saw Axel come in and sit down in the chair, as Roxas walked passed us to his room. I have known Axel my whole life and I can tell by the way he is staring at that closed door, that his has deep feelings for the man on the other side. We all heard the lock click, and Axel sighs turning and looking at us. He would look intimidating if you didn't know him.

"Axel" Sora said not the least bit intimidated from the looks of it "What happened?"

"We were just talking and he leaves saying he needs to think" he replied.

I looked over to my friend and he has an I-knew-it smile on his face "He just realized some things, just leave him alone for a few"

Axel nodded "How long is a few?"

"A couple of hours, sometimes days. He will come to you, that's what he always does" Sora answers.

"Ok, Riku you ready to leave?" he asks me.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow at school Sora" I say and head towards the door with Axel, but is stopped by Sora "Hey Riku, we are close friends now" he said giving me a tight hug and whispering in my ear "Watch Axel, for me."

I nod and smile returning the hug and following Axel to the truck. "You ready to be Alpha?"

"As long as I have you, Sora, and Roxas I'll be fine" I said.

"Good answer, we would be in some deep crap if you weren't" he said laughing. I laughed with him "I know, I could already hear dad"

"Yeah, one long ass speech." I just hope I can be as good an Alpha as dad.

"I can tell by that look on your face you will be fine, quit worrying"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, but the plot that I made up for my friends and I's enjoyment and of course for the followers and everyone else who enjoys reading this.

Cloud POV

I took in a deep breath of the air again, searching for a single scent against who knows how many in the forest, sighing in defeat as I couldn't find it. "Dang it" I hiss and punch a tree trunk, pulling my arm back to hit it again, only to be stopped. Looking at the huge hand that had caught my wrist I knew I couldn't fight it.

"Cloud you know you're still recovering" the smooth voice instantly calmed me and I sighed "I know, but the longer I sit around the weaker the scent will get and… I'm recovered." Strong arms turned me around and push me against the tree lightly "Recovered huh? If so tell me how many wolves you smell right now."

I breathed in and only got one, the dominate smell of Leon. I stayed quiet and he smiled "See you only smell me, which means your heat is still wearing off and we are not moving until you are fully recovered"

Leon makes me want to bite him sometimes, but he has always been protective of me, even before we became mates. I know he is just making sure I can defend myself before we start moving again, but the longer we wait the further my brother could be getting away.

"Trust me Cloud. We will find your brother because I have a theory"

"Oh, really what?"

"We noticed that the scent with your brother's is a young wolf, but I realized there's another. A dominate."

"What! That don't help!" I screamed.

"Yes it does if we find this dom then of course he would know where he is. It could possibly even be his Alpha."

"I just can't see my little brother with another pack" I admitted bringing a hand to my neck, just over Leon's mark. Leon smiled before removing my hand and kissing his claim on me causing my heart to beat faster. "Cloud he is way old enough to have mate also"

"They would be lucky if he hasn't changed." I replied pulling away from my mate.

"Well let's find a place to sleep tonight we can start first thing in the morning" he paused to walk past me "Also, if we don't go to sleep soon you will not be walking tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I decided to play dumb.

"You know exactly" he said staring at me as I walk around him like a predator circling their prey.

"You mean the burning fire of passion I have towards you?" I watched as his grey eyes became darker. I know he loves it when I speak my mind.

"That and your teasing."

"What ya mean?" I asked and yipped in surprise when he grabbed me so fast I didn't even know he moved. He kissed my forehead gently "After we find your brother ok?"

I sighed knowing he was right and kissed his lips quickly and headed into the woods to find a place for us to sleep.

Roxas POV

Axel. The single word made my train of thought do loops around different emotions all at the same time, but mostly around one subject. Do you want to be his mate? I have been through hell when it comes to trust in my life. Been betrayed one too many times and I don't want it to happen again. Though Axel doesn't have anything to do with my past, I know that, but damn why is it so hard to give a straight answer.

It's been a week since I told Axel to leave me to think and I could tell it hurt him. It did me too, but it was the best way to think things through. I have and have come to the conclusion that I love him. My wolf fought with me all week long that we wanted Axel and damn he was right. I guess I just didn't want anything similar to last time to happen again so, I pushed him away for a while. Axel has grown on me, though; I can't picture my life without him being beside me.

But, I will not say anything on the subject unless he asks directly because maybe this week apart has showed him he really doesn't like me, time apart can do that.

"Dad, I'm ready let's go!" Sora yelled knocking me out of my thoughts and back to the real world.

"Coming" I said and grabbed the keys to my truck.

I pulled into the school parking lot, to see a truck already there and I see two figures inside it. Damn it's Axel's truck I sighed as Sora hopped out and ran up to Riku who was also getting out. "Bye guys call when you are ready to go home, Sora, love you."

"Alright love you too dad!" Sora waved as they walked into the school. I quickly went to put the truck in reverse before stopping myself. What the hell am I doing!? Acting like a school girl afraid to face her crush or something. I looked over to the truck beside mine to see Axel staring right back "Roxas I was starting to worry" he said.

"I know Sora was telling you I was fine" I replied

"Ya he was, but nothing can beat you actually saying it in person, Roxas"

"It's only been a week"

"It felt like years" he said getting out of his truck and walking over to my door "Roxas I want to hug you"

I opened my door and stepped out, wrapping my arms around him tightly before he could. He didn't seem to mind though because he did the same to me if not tighter. I feel at ease when I'm with you.

"It really has felt like years, especially when I can't hear your voice" he said holding my chin in one hand, then suddenly his eyes seemed to show that he made a decision. "I pictured doing this a lot differently, but I need to do it now. The thought of someone else having you wants to make me rip someone's throat out. Are you going to meet me halfway?" he paused for a second as he moved closer to my face, our lips just inches apart. "Do you want to be my mate?"

His voice was got richer by the end of his words and it made a shiver run down my spine. I guess the time apart didn't make him realize he doesn't want me, but had the opposite effect. Well I made up my mind earlier, my arms circled around his neck, my hands into the hair at the base. I moved until our lips only had a string of air between them "Yes"

His arms put my waist in an almost vice grip "You're sure, Roxas"

I moved a little away "As if I would joke about something like this"

He smiled and moved to kiss me, but growled and lifted his head away. Was he mad about something? I watched as he raised his head to the woods beside the school "Roxas two Shifters just walked into the packs territory"

I sniffed the air and perked up I knew these scents "Axel I …"

"I know what you're thinking your brother, and Leon right?" he said and I nodded.

"Either way I have to go enforce the law" he stated and I grabbed his shoulders as he turned to leave. "You will not hurt them will ya?" I asked. I'm still new to all these new pack rules. I don't think I could stand by and watch my mate and brother fight.

"That depends on the circumstances, you can come with me just don't interfere until we are sure it's them." I nodded and we hit the woods changing into our wolves a few miles from the border.

Axel POV

I made sure Roxas stayed behind me as I confronted the two Shifters. One was dark brown bigger than the one that resembled Roxas who was following behind it.

A few yards away I stopped "State you name and business for coming into this packs territory." I could feel that Roxas wanted to run to them and them to him, but it's pack rule that I have to ask, even though Roxas clearly knows them.

The dark brown looked between me and Roxas behind me "I'm Leon and my mate Cloud we come into this territory in search for Clouds younger brother Roxas." I looked behind me to Roxas making sure they were who they claimed to be and he nodded. Just like that the tension faded, Cloud running to Roxas asking a billion questions and Leon walked over to me.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Axel, Beta of this territory's pack and you don't have to explain yourselves Roxas has told me everything." I said and stuck out a paw for a 'handshake' and Leon laughed, but shook 'paws'.

"Is Roxas part of this pack then?" he asked looking over at the two blonde wolves talking non-stop.

"Yes he is, does mostly patrol work with Sora." I said.

"Sora?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know him. He is Roxas's Son."

"Roxas has a son. So he is a dominate." He stated.

"No Leon I'm a submissive." Roxas said walking over to us, he looked extremely happy right now. "Come on I have to get back to my truck, I'll tell you both everything on the way."

I kept quiet and walked ahead of the other three letting them have their time to catch up. The only thing that brought me back to reality was Roxas voice when he asked me something. "What?" I asked

"I asked why exactly you followed me in the woods the day Reno attacked me?"

I turned around to face them "What matters is that I saved you and I am glad I did" I smiled and I swear if he were to be in his human form he would be blushing right now.

"Anyway, I can't believe that Xion did that to you" Cloud said and Roxas shrugged. I turned back around and started walking again, when we got to the point to change back into our human forms. I was surprised how alike Cloud and Roxas really looked. I heard a whistle from Cloud "You're a player type with the ladies I would say"

I turn to look at him while flashing a smile "I'm a Dominate, but not that way"

"Oh you're that kind of Dominate…wait. Why is your scent always with my brothers!?" He suddenly yelled at me, the protective type brother.

"I am the Alpha to Roxas, he is constantly patrolling in the same areas" I explained, I didn't want him to get the wrong impression of me. Which from the look on his face he wasn't for sure.

Leon wrapped his arm around Cloud "He's telling the truth and trust me Roxas can take care of himself"

"But he i-" Cloud was cut off by Leon kissing him and he gave in kissing back.

"Oh god please quit making out in front of me" Roxas said shielding his eyes.

Roxas POV

I shielded my eyes I never could get used to watching them just kissing each other around me. Cloud pulled away from his mate "Just wait brother till you find a mate it will not bother you anymore."

Damn I haven't told them yet have I "I kinda already do"

They stared at me "Kinda?" Cloud asked "You either do or don't"

I blushed I didn't want to tell them, it's embarrassing "Just kinda"

"You can't kinda have a mate Roxas" Leon stated.

"He hasn't marked me yet" I said quickly and quietly, but I know they heard me.

"Doesn't sound like he likes you much then. Why wouldn't he mark you, have you done it yet?" Cloud ask and I blushed redder "No"

"Who the hell is it, I need to kick his ass" Cloud said going protective.

"No no no you don't understand we haven't had a chance." I said quickly.

"Explain before your brother kills someone" Leon said.

I sighed no getting the easy way out, I looked over at Axel who was now looking down in the valley, surveying the area like he always does when he's on alert "It's Axel" I said boldly hoping Cloud accepted him, he was always protective of me an who I hung out with. Cloud snapped his head towards Axel for a minute before looking back at me. "Does he treat you right?"

"Of course he does or he would be lying in pool of his own blood" I replied and Leon laughed "Your as feisty as Cloud." Cloud glared at Leon before turning back to me "Why hasn't he marked you, basically right now you're on the open market."

"Brother we just became mates less than 25 minutes ago. He asked right before he smelt you come into the territory." I explained.

"Why did it matter to him if we came into the territory?" Cloud asked.

"It is my matter when someone comes into the territory" Axel said walking up to us "Enforcing laws is my job."

"You're a Beta then" Cloud stated and Axel nodded "Guys I have errands to run for Xemnas since he's gone, Roxas can I leave you to find them a place to rest?"

"Yes, why is Xemnas gone?" I asked.

"It takes two weeks to gather all the Alphas and bring them here for Riku's acceptance as the new Alpha, which is exactly enough time" he explained changing back into his wolf. I nodded looking up to the face of the blood red wolf towering over me; I wanted to ask about our mating situation, but it's too embarrassing.

"Rox you okay? You look sad all the sudden." He asked moving his giant wolf head so it would be at eye level to me. I shook my head "I'm fine"

His wolf smiled "Tomorrow I'll come over and we'll talk more on our situation, ok?"

"That's fine, Can you stop by and tell Sora to drive the truck home?"

"Sure thing, take care" he turned to Cloud and Leon "See you tomorrow" they nodded and he took off down the valley he was just watching.

Axel's POV

I looked down at my phone 8:31 it read and I sighed. With all the errands I have to do while Xenmas is away is ridiculous, but I didn't give Rox a exact time that I would come over. I knocked on Roxas's front door and a yell that someone was at the door erupted through the house. A door was slammed and stomping was heard till the door was opened to reveal a very pissed off looking Roxas. Roxas held up and hand "Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to" I said and took in his appearance of worn jeans and shirt, like my own outfit and he looked stressed. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Anything to get away from them for a while" he said slipping on a pair of sandals and shutting the door.

"They already bugging you one day in?" I ask turning into my wolf as Roxas does. He stretches like a cat "Yes"

"How is Sora getting along with them?"

"Oh he loves them and them him. Sora is really excited about graduating, is Riku?" he asked. "He seems happy for it to be happening, he is nervous I think about meeting all the other Alphas and is afraid that they will not accept him." I explain.

"Yeah right not accepting him is like saying I'm not blonde."

"You're not blonde your sunshine blonde" I said laughing and he stuck a paw out and tried to trip me. I dodged it only to knock him down and I fall on top of him. I moved onto all fours again and looked down at the wolf below me, to find the blue eyes of Roxas human form staring back at me. He reached a hand up, rubbing it into the fur on my neck; I let out a pleased growl pushing against his hand. With his other he grabbed my muzzle and pulled me to him, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. "You always make me feel better, Axel"

I changed and wrapped my arms around him; rolling us so he was above me "I hope so, because you do that for me and more."

His blue eyes looked down at me clear as day even though it was pitch black out here "Axel I want you to mark me"

Once inside my front door Roxas grabbed me, pushing me against it and locking his mouth over mine. I growled into the kiss wondering why he was acting so aggressive, before I remembered that he liked a man in charge. I pushed off the wall and maneuvered us through the house to my bedroom, losing our shoes along the way and locked the door, our lips never breaking contact. I pushed him against the back off the door and he moaned into the kiss.

"Axelllll…" he hissed out as I licked a trail down his neck, I wanted to rip the offending article of clothing off his body and out of my way, but I didn't want him to get mad at me later. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, pulling away from his skin just to remove the shirt before going back. I trailed down to the left hard peak and licked it, loving the sounds coming from his mouth. Grabbing the other between my thumb and pointer finger I rubbed while accompanying the other with my mouth making him arch into me roughly.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he assaulted my chest. I swear he didn't leave one inch untouched as all I could do was listen to the sounds coming out of my own mouth. He licked back up my neck and I grabbed control over my voice that was slightly panting "Axel..hu shirt off…now" I said moving my hands to the bottom of his shirt and pulling, he complied pulling it off quickly and found his hands around my waist. Twisting mine around his neck, I kissed him feverously and ground my hips into his loving the groans I got out of him. Before I knew it I had both legs around his waist, his arms underneath me lifting me off the door. I tightened my grip as he walked to the bed and tried to lay me down against the soft comforter.

"Let go for a second Rox" he said calmly and I reluctantly did wondering why. He unbuckled his belt and slid the jeans and boxers to the ground and stepped out of them. I couldn't help, but stare at his member "There is no way that is going to fit Axel" I said concerned as he started taking off my pants and boxers. I was a blushing mess as he slid the material slowly down my legs touching my thighs with warm hands and climbing on top off me once they were off. He looked like a predator as he did and it stirred up something deep inside me. The red head suddenly grabbed my member and started stroking it, damn that feels amazing.

"Roxas, look at me" he said as I felt something building up inside me. I open my eyes, when did I close them anyway? "I want to see your eyes when you cum." The words were the last thing I needed because I covered Axel's hand, panting out his name. He licked his hand clean and looked down at me "You are beautiful"

"Don't say that" I got out between pants and he smiled "I only told you because it's true"

He reached into the nightstand beside his bed and pulled out a tube, slicking his fingers and moving in between my legs "Ready?" he asked and I nodded. He circled my entrance before sticking the first finger in and I clenched around it, it wasn't uncomfortable but weird.

"Rox, ya need to relax" Axel said kissing my knee lightly and adding another finger. "Not….ha..that…damn easy" I hissed in pain, it stung. He began thrusting then in and out and doing a scissor motion "AXEL!" I yell out as a sudden burst of white pleasure cloud my vision for a second.

"Found it" he said and he repeatedly struck that spot with his thrusting digits. I didn't even realize he added a third finger until he stopped and pulled out.

Roxas let out a pathetic whimper as I removed my fingers. I was mesmerized by the sight of him, red in the face and panting. I moved back over him leaning down and kissing his lips quickly, then pulling away "Roxas before we go any further where do you want my mark?"

"Neck, Shoulder, where ever you want" he replied grabbing the tube of lube I left beside us. I ignore it and smile down at him "Whatever you say R-" I was cut off by his lips against mine. I was so occupied with the kiss that I didn't notice a lubed hand grabbing my member. I moaned into the kiss at the feeling of his hand moving up and down.

"Rox you better stop that" I said opening my eyes to find him with a seductive smile gracing his lips.

"Axel you need to be wet too" closing my eyes I shook my head to stay in control of the coiling happening in the pit of my stomach, but that didn't last too long because a few minutes later I couldn't take it anymore. I released on his hand and stomach with a moan of his name; hearing him moan I look up to see him licking his hand clean. I went instantly hard again "Roxas are you ready?"

He nodded and relaxed against the bed. I pressed my member against his prepared entrance and started to push in slowly and Roxas instantly clenched around me, his hands gripping the comforter below him until him knuckles turned white. I reached down and grabbed his hands wrapping them around my neck, his eyes opened quickly at the movement "Axel..god..what you do..that damn for?" he asked as I started moving into him more.

"I want you to hold me, not the bed"

"But, I'll g-"

I cut him off "don't worry about giving me marks, I'm a big boy" I thrusted the rest of the way in and I felt his nails dig into my back. I stayed still waiting for him to adjust, kissing his lips to distract him. He pulled away after a few moments "Damn right"

"What?" I asked confused.

"That you're a big boy" he grinned and I laughed "You're in pain, but you can still talk like that"

"Move now Axel" he said and I nodded and pulled out till just the tip remained and pushed back into the tight heat. Roxas let out a groan as I kept up the slow rhythm, I couldn't explain how great this feels was all I could think of with Roxas wrapped around me. He circles his legs around my hips tightening his grip with a pleasured scream.

"Axel ah…faster." I angle myself and drive into him faster and harder. The bed creaked under us, threatening to give out, but at the moment I couldn't care less. The only thing I am focusing on is my partner below me, his hair sticking to his face from sweat and panting out delicious moans of my name. I claim his lips with a wet kiss of tongues and teeth as I pick up the pace. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to make this man my mate, pulling away from his mouth I moved down his neck. Roxas knew exactly what I was doing because he moved his head to the side so his neck and shoulder were completely exposed. I smiled against the flawless skin of where his shoulder and neck met and let my teeth extend to a deathly point before biting him there.

"AXEL!" he screamed meeting my thrust hard before cuming onto both of us. Him tightening around me brought my own completion inside of him. I released the hold of my jaws on him and licked the blood coming from the mark of my panting mate. Once done I pulled out of him getting a small groan in return before I grabbed some tissue from my nightstand and cleaned us off. By the time I was done Roxas was breathing normally; I lay down on my side and pulled him against me so we were facing each other.

He looked happy at the moment and I used my free hand that wasn't wrapped around him to move some hair off his face. His eyes locked on mine instantly "Roxas I love you" I said kissing him lightly, which he returned by pulling away for a second his face red "Love you too, Axel" he smiled returning the kiss.

**Note:** This is the last chapter on Axel and Roxas's story, but I am making a sequel on Riku's story called 'Shape-Shifters 2 Alpha Riku'


End file.
